The Search For Something Real!
by Nightlife Eyes
Summary: Brooke Scotts parents are the richest in town, to everyone else she has the perfect life. so why did she run away from it all? To search for something real! AU!
1. Meet The Scotts!

**The Search For Something Real!**

_Summary: Brooke Scott's parents are the wealthiest in their town. But money can't buy happiness as Brooke has learnt from a young age. She hates her life o she runs away from the money, the power and the drama of her old life. She runs to search for something real._

_A/N: would you believe the idea for this story came from watching Titanic? Well it did. A quote from Rose "**I feel like I am standing in the crowded room, screaming at the top of my lungs and no one even looks up**". so there you have it. How this fic started._

**Chapter 1! Meet The Scotts!**

"Jesus Christ Brooke! You know the house you and your friends egged was Henry Jacobs?!" a man yelled.

"Jeez Dad! Relax we were just having some fun." The girl named Brooke said. She was drunk that much was obvious; she was wearing a tiny black skirt and a red halter top. Brooke had been out drinking, at a party with friends and they had decided to egg a house, they did and had somehow gotten arrested.

"Well your _'fun'_ called me out of bed at three in the morning and cost me 200 dollars bail." Her father said.

"For God's sake I'm sorry that I woke you up and cost you 200 bucks ok!" Brooke yelled.

"Get to your room; I can't even look at you." Brooke's father said.

"Yeah? Well imagine what I've got to deal with, looking at you and all." Brooke said going up the stairs.

"YOUNG LADY YOU GET BACK HERE!" her father yelled after her. A blonde woman appeared at the doorway.

"Leave her alone Dan… you can deal with Brooke in the morning." She said.

"Fine Deb." Dan said. And the two went to bed.

Brooke shut the door to her bedroom and lay on her bed. She looked around her room, it was pink, just like her mother wanted, her closet was full of the latest clothes as well as her cheerleading outfits, just like her father wanted, it had a million photos of her with friends and family at countless parties and functions, giving the allusion she was happy, just like her brother wanted.

Brooke Scott was the most popular girl at her High School, she was head cheerleader, student body president and she was the daughter of the richest people in town, her father Dan Scott, was well known as a basketballer, a car dealership owner and as the man running for mayor. Her mother, Debra Scott was well known as being the wife of Dan, but to her credit she did host a lot of charity functions, Brooke's twin brother Nathan was the basketball star of her schools team and was the hottest guy in school.

No one knew Dan was a control freak and would explode at the slightest thing, or that he pushed Nathan to breaking point and ignored his daughter most of the time, no one knew Deb was an alcoholic who was never ok unless she had some pills or a drink, no one knew Nathan had once taken drugs to try and show his father he wasn't weak, or that he tried so hard to get out of Dan's shadow only to be pushed back, and no one knew that Brooke was broken and unhappy.

To everyone outside the family they had it all, to the four tapped inside they were drowning and would soon go under.

No matter what went on between their parents and them Brooke and Nathan had always been there for each other. Nathan being older by five minutes meant that he was fiercely protective of Brooke, being twins they had a very strong relationship and always made sure the other was ok.

The perfect family, always papering over the cracks so no one sees, pretending their happy so everything will be ok. But inside they're broken and hollow. Sooner or later the cracks will take over and the walls fall but until then the best they're got is all they know, which is to paper over the cracks and put your fake smile in place. Pretend your happy until you find your saving grace.

**Well?**

**What do we think?**

**Should I continue?**

**- Liza**


	2. Big Brother, Little Sister!

**For my Jessa! The first to review and make me feel warm and fuzzy!**

**And to everyone else who reviewed and those who didn't Chapter 2 is now up!**

**WARNING: for fans of Prison Break there's a bit of spoilers (kinda) in this episode as a part of it's based on a conversation between me and my brother.**

**(but no Jessa Brooke doesn't ring you after! Lol!)**

**So yeah!**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2! Big Brother, Little Sister!**

Brooke was lying on her back on her bed starring up at the ceiling when a knock came at her door and her brother Nathan appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Brooke." Nathan said.

"Hey Nate." Brooke said patting the part of the bed next to her, inviting Nathan to sit next to her. He did, wrapping his arm around her.

"So I hear my baby sister got arrested tonight." He said smiling.

"I'm five minutes younger Nathan, shut up." Broke smiled.

"Well I'm five minutes older so you're my kid sister." He teased.

"Fine, whatever." Brooke grinned, 'giving in'. They had this 'argument' practically everyday.

"So did you really get arrested?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah." Brooke said, nodding.

"Hey you're just like me now." Nathan joked.

"Yeah but I didn't get piss drunk and steal a boat, crash it and end up going for a late night swim." Brooke teased.

"Well what did ya do?" Nathan asked.

"Got piss drunk and egged Henry Jacobs house with Rachel, Bevin and Theresa." Brooke explained. Nathan laughed.

"That's mature." He teased.

"Yeah." Brooke nodded smiling. "Not as much fun as stealing a boat but that's been done. And none of the girls wanted to steal a car from Dad's dealership or a plane from the airport so we egged Henry Jacobs house."

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"Coz he hit on me. The guys like 50…. Ewwww!" Brooke exclaimed.

"He hit on you?" Nathan asked.

"Yep." Brooke said nodding. Brooke noticed the change in Nathan right away. He had that look again.

"Nate if you do anything Dad won't get mad at you –" she started.

"I know." Nathan said.

"He'll get mad at me." Brooke finished.

"Why does he always do that?" Nathan asked.

"Just a talent of his I guess." Brooke answered.

"Finding a way to blame everything, even the stuff she doesn't do on his daughter is a talent huh?" Nathan asked. It always made him furious when their dad blamed Brooke for everything.

"Yeah, for him at least." Brooke said. She knew the conversation was going to head into a serious direction, that was something she didn't want. Her brother could she right through her when she lied most of the time.

"You should have seen the Jacob guy's face but. Priceless." Brooke smiled. Nathan knew Brooke didn't want to talk seriously right now so he played along.

"Dad must be pissed, that Jacob guy was going to help him become Mayor wasn't he?" Nathan asked. Brooke nodded.

"Yeah." She said. "Oh well, one more thing to cross off my to do list. Piss of Dad? Tick." Nathan smiled at Brooke.

"You'll be ok." He said kissing her forehead.

"I know Nate." Brooke said snuggling into his hug.

"Wait so tell me how was your date with bimbo number 31?" Broke asked.

"32 actually." Nathan joked.

"Oh I am sorry. Well?" Brooke asked.

"Pretty good." Nathan said smiling.

"But it's not going to work out." Brooke finished his sentence for him.

"Nah, definitely not." Nathan said. "But we'll see how this week goes."

"Hey guess what?" Broke said.

"What?" Nathan asked, mocking her by acting over excited. Brooke playfully pushed his shoulder.

"I taped Prison Break." She announced. "Wanna watch it with me?"

Nathan starred at Brooke, she looked like a little kid. He smiled.

"Sure why not?" he asked, knowing it was one of Brooke's favourite shows. Brooke grinned, her face lighting up. She ran and put on the tape.

They began to watch the television show, both speculating on what would happen.

"OHHHH! Sara's going to meet him!" Brooke grinned.

"Yeah. Bet you she'll get shot." Nathan sid. Brooke smacked him on the arm.

"Shut up. Will not!" she exclaimed.

"He so wants her." Brooke exclaimed when the two main characters began bickering over a case.

"Well who wouldn't? She's hot." Nathan said.

"And he's pretty cute too." Brooke said.

"You know she wants him too?" Nathan asked.

"Of course." Brooke said. "That's why she left the door open, that's why she's going to meet him… that's why there's going to be a train and a boat and a cabin and a love child."

"A train, a boat, a cabin and a love child?" Nathan repeated. "You went on the internet?"

"For everything but the love child, that's purely my own imagination." Brooke smiled.

The episode finished with even more questions about what would happen between the two, whether they'd be caught and how they'd eventually escape from the law. And of course Brooke yelling at the TV.

"Stupid Sara. You should've stayed with Michael, hell gone in the shower with him. I would have. But no you said you knew better, honestly, so what happens, you get kidnapped by that creepy assed psycho. Now who knows better huh Sara?" Brooke ranted. Nathan laughed at his sister's behaviour.

"Thanks for watching it with me big brother." Brooke said smiling.

"Anytime little sister." Nathan said kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you Natey." Brooke said hugging.

"I love you too Brookie." Nathan said. He got up and walked to the door.

"My mug shot looks pretty good yanno." Brooke commented from her place on the bed. Nathan grinned at his sister.

"Mine too." He said. "I always look hot."

"And I'm always smokin'." Brooke smiled. Nathan then left and went into his room leaving Brooke to sleep.

**Oh and Prison Break fans, what episodes was Broke talking about?**

**Little quiz!**

**Laters lovelys!**

**- Liza!**


	3. The Forgotten Daughter's Breakdown!

**Chapter 3! The Forgotten Daughter's Breakdown!**

Friday was a teacher conference so the school had the day off. Brooke went downstairs and found no one home and a note from Nathan.

_Brookie,_

_Dad made me go for a run with him and then we have to do drills and shoot hoops. So you know how it is… should be home by lunch._

_Love you little sister,_

_Natey._

Brooke smiled at her brothers caring. She grabbed a box of cereal and walked into the TV room. There was nothing on TV so she watched DVDs. Her mother came in the door.

"Hey mum." Brooke said.

"Oh hi Brooke." Deb said as though she didn't expect to see Brooke in the house.

"Hey mum." She said. "How are you?"

"Fine hunny." Deb said as she walked out of the room.

"So much for mother daughter bonding." Brooke muttered to herself.

Sometimes when Rachel went on about her mother wanting to do things with her Brooke was jealous. But sometimes she could understand, I mean her mother never stopped her going out in skimpy outfits, or made her have a curfew, or called to check up on her, or took any interest in her life at all for that matter. And that was a good thing right?

All her friends seemed to think so, and it got her into the 'good' life, all the parties and it got her in the latest outfits.

And that was what she wanted right? Someone who didn't care. No she wanted someone to care about her.

'Just once I wish she'd sit me down and talk to me about boys or TV shows or movies or friends or her life growing up. Just once.' Brooke thought bitterly. 'But she never will, she's too busy living her plastic life in her little bubble world.'

Turning off the tv Brooke walked up stairs with the cereal.

She had thought her mum was out at the spa but judging by the way she'd been acting Brooke knew better and figured her mother had out screwing some guy.

'Yes folks, that's right.' Brooke thought. 'My mother's having an affair. She's a slut bag whore. Like mother like daughter. Or at least that's what's some kids at school tell me.'

Nathan would be mad if he knew what Brooke was thinking. He always hated it when Brooke put herself down and listened to what some people told her. He'd be madder still if he knew their mother ignored her, she always made out she had it ok with Deb, just to make Nathan happy. He knew Dan had something against Brooke but never knew why.

Brooke did but, she'd heard Deb and Dan talking once. The doctors had told them that Deb was having twin boys… Dan had everything planned out, Nathan and as Brooke was going to be named, James, were going to play basketball professionally just like Dan was going to. When Brooke came Dan was let down so much. He hated the idea of having a daughter.

Especially as Brooke grew older and began to realise that no one but Nathan cared she got into trouble which just made Dan angrier.

Deb had tried to love her but in all honesty she just wasn't a very motherly person. Well to Nathan it was easy, she just had to say she loved him, let him go off with Dan and play with his friends. With Brooke she didn't know what to do so she just gave her some money and left her alone.

Brooke lay down on her bed and pulled out her diary.

'_Nathan is truly the only one who cares about me.'_ Brooke wrote._ 'He's the greatest person I have in the world, he's actually the only person I have in the world but I couldn't ask for someone better and I wouldn't because there isn't anyone out there who could possibly care about me more then he does.'_

'_I swear if he left I'd die. I just wish he won't ever leave me, stupid I know I mean the boy's gotta have a life of his own, and hell I don't want him with me every second. I don't want to be alone. I'm not that kind of person. I need someone to be there for me, I Nathan to always be there for me, never leave me, always look out for me, never break me, always help me, never hate me, always love me._

_That's all._

_And maybe that's too much, maybe that's way too much to ask of the guy who's always only ever going to be five minutes older than me._

_But it's what I'm asking for._

_When I was a kid I used to pretend that I was adopted until Nathan told me that would mean I wasn't related to him._

_He's my best friend, I tell him practically everything._

_But there are some things he doesn't know._

_Some secrets that aren't meant for him to know._

_If he did I'm sure he'd kill someone, and sometimes, I know it's horrible, but sometimes I wish he knew, sometimes I wish he'd save me._

_When I was 5 I wanted to be a butterfly, because whenever I looked out of my bedroom window I'd see them. They were so pretty and delicate and they could just float away from all the bad things in the world._

_But then I realised that being a butterfly was impossible, so I gave up on that idea._

_Then when I was eight I wanted to be a superhero, until I shared that dream and someone ruined it by reminding me that I can't even save myself. So that idea flew out the window._

_But they're right, I can't save myself, I physically can't fight him off, I never have been able to, always falling short of breaking free. But I can't save myself by telling Nathan. No matter how much I want him to know what's happening to me I just can't get myself to say it._

_I just can't say those words out loud. I say them over and over in my head, I'm constantly saying them in my head. So much so that I'm screaming but I just can't say it out loud, not even whispering._

_I can write it, over and over again, scream it in my head, louder and louder. But I never can say it for anyone else to hear._

_I have a secret, I have many secrets._

_The secret things that no one knows are slowly killing me._

_And the worst part is I'll never tell, no matter how much I want to._

Brooke stopped writing in her diary, and put it away. She wiped away her tears, angry with herself. She should be used to it, she shouldn't be crying.

'I've cried enough in my life.' Brooke thought.

'Grow a backbone.' She reprimanded herself. Five minutes later and the tears still fell and Brooke paced her room.

"Get a hold of yourself." Brooke said as she lent against the wall. Resting her head on the purple wall Brooke's small body shook with sobs.

"Damn it!" Brooke yelled frustrated, she pushed off the wall and stood there her hands sliding up over her face and into her hair. She grabbed onto her hair and stood there. She felt like the world was spinning about and she was left in the one place. How could writing something hurt her so much? She thought she was over everything, she thought she'd dealt with it all, she thought she didn't care… she was wrong.

"Why me?" she whispered. "Why me? What did I do to deserve all of this? Why am I the one broken? Why do I get to be the one who's bruised and beaten? Why? What did I do? Why am I ignored and rejected? Why me?" she sunk down onto the floor and pulled her legs up to her chest.

Brooke didn't know how long she stayed like that but when she finally stopped crying Brooke stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was all red and her eyes puffy from crying.

'I look like crap.' She thought starring at herself. She heard footsteps coming to her door and tried to hide herself in case it was Nathan. Instead it was Dan that opened the door to her bedroom.

"You look like shit." He commented starring at her. Brooke didn't say anything but glared at her father.

"Get yourself cleaned up, we need to have a talk later." Dan said and then he left. Brooke wiped her eyes again, Dan was home, she knew what that meant. Nathan was too. Brooke hurried into her bathroom and turned on the shower. She didn't want her brother to see her like this.

Brooke striped off her clothes and jumped in the shower, letting the warm water wash over her.

She knew Nathan would come up to see her, even if he was still gross and sweaty, he always did that and then tried to hug her.

It was a stupid big brother kind of thing to do, and being the typical girlie girl she would always shriek and push him away. Before reverting back to her true self and punching him in arm.

'She may be small but Brooke Davis packs a punch' Nathan always joked.

'Yeah, just like sour skittles.' Brooke would smile. Nathan knew she loved skittles and would always get her some. He would always care, Brooke realised happily, and got up of the shower.

She got dressed and put her make-up on ready to forget about her pain and remember that someone out there in the world cared about her.

**Not sure if I'm happy with this chapter!**

**Did anyone like it?**

**Don't worry but it's getting closer to the other's being introduced. I'm just trying to set the mood a bit!**

**It will all be explained!**

**Laters Lovelys!**

**Liza!**

**xxx-ooo-xxx**


	4. Cheer And Shoot!

**Chapter 4! Cheer and Shoot!**

Brooke woke up to the sound of her alarm clock.

'What the hell?' she thought. 'Why is my alarm clock going off on a Saturday?'

Then she remembered it was game day which meant cheering for her and playing basketball for Nathan. Brooke got up and showered, she then walked to her closet and got out her cheerleaders uniform and got dressed into it. She then sat at her dresser and did her make-up and hair. She was just adding a sticker to complete her outfit when she starred at herself in the mirror; she looked so fake and hollow. She practiced smiling, she looked happy. Her cheerleaders outfit was black and white, the school team was the Pythons, Nathan played as shooting guard, number twenty three and she was head cheerleader.

Brooke walked downstairs to breakfast where she saw Nathan dressed in his black and white basketball uniform. As she expected her father was giving Nathan 'hints', or rather demands on what to do in the game.

"Hey Nate." Brooke said as she grabbed some orange juice.

"Hey Brooke." Nathan said chucking her an apple, knowing that was what she wanted.

"I don't understand how you can drink orange juice and eat an apple at the same time." Nathan said.

"Nathan it's time to focus on the game not your sisters eating habits." Dan said. He was still mad at Brooke for the night before. Deb entered the kitchen and grabbed some water from the fridge.

"Come on Brookie, better not be late." Nathan said. He stood up and grabbed Brooke's hand dragging her out of the door, apple still in her hand.

"Did you see his face when you walked out?" Brooke exclaimed laughing as they got into Nathan's jeep.

"Yep. Hilarious." Nathan laughed. They stopped at the gate and said hi to the family security guard Tony.

"Hi Tony." Brooke said.

"Hi Brooke, hi Nathan." Tony said.

"How's Kate?" Brooke asked, referring to Tony's wife.

"Good she's good." Tony answered.

"Off to the game?" he asked.

"Yeah." Nathan answered.

"Well I hope you beat those Pirates good." Tony said smiling as he pressed the button to open the gate.

"Me too." Nathan said.

"Bye kids." Tony said.

"Bye Tony." Brooke said.

"See ya." Nathan added as they drove away. Brooke finished her apple on the way and threw the core away as they drove.

"Ohh! Litter bug!" Nathan teased.

"No, I'm composting." Brooke answered smiling. Nathan smiled. They reached their destination and got out. They walked into the gym.

"Well, Mr and Miss Scott, so glad you could join us." Coach Toller said.

"Hey Coach." Brooke and Nathan said.

"Nathan join the rotation." Coach Toller said. "And Brooke your squad's waiting."

"Bye Natey." Brooke said.

"Later Brookie." Nathan said. They went their separate ways.

Nathan trained with the team as Brooke led her squad in practice.

Then it was game time, practically the whole town had showed up. Dan somehow managed to have a word with Nathan about how many points to score. While they limbered up Brooke and Rachel talked.

"So did you get in trouble for egging that guys house with us?" Rachel asked.

"Yelled at a bit and the cold shoulder but who cares right?" Brooke smiled. "You?"

"Yeah. Full on yelled at and grounded." Rachel said.

"But you're still coming to the after party right?" Brooke asked.

"I'll try." Rachel said.

"Let me talk to your dad and mum. I'll totally get you at that party." Brooke said.

"Really?" Rachel asked. "That'd be awesome."

"Consider it done." Brooke grinned.

The game started and Nathan ran out onto the court, and stood near Brooke.

"Play Hard." Brooke said.

"Cheer Hard." Nathan countered. The cheerleaders did their routine and everyone cheered, then the game began. Nathan's team won against the Pickerington Pirates with Nathan shooting 30 of the teams 48 points. Brooke and her squad went crazy yelling and cheering, jumping up and down and waving their pom-poms.

"YAY NATEY!" Brooke screamed. Nathan broke away from his team and ran over to Brooke and hugged her.

"Thanks for cheering hard." He said.

"Thanks for playing hard." She said smiling.


	5. Swing Of Things!

**Here it is ladies and gents!**

**The wait was probably no where near worth it but that's life!**

**I have the next chapter to write and then the fun begins!**

**This is just a filler. It didn't really work out the way I wanted but I figured I'd post it anyway!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 5! Swing Of Things!**

Nathan's Bimbo number 32 came down and was all over him. That was when Rachel grabbed Brooke.

"Come on. Let's talk to my parents." She said.

"Ok." Brooke grinned. They walked up to Rachel's parents.

"Mrs Harris?" Brooke said.

"Hello Brooke how are you?" Mrs Harris asked.

"I'm fine thanks. I was just wondering if you'd let Rachel come out with me tonight?" Brooke asked. Before Mrs Harris could protest Brooke continued, she knew how to handle parents. She knew what buttons to push on what people to get what she wanted.

"Now I know she's grounded and I totally respect your judgement and the fact that you've grounded her but in all honesty last night wasn't really her fault. Mr Jacobs hit on me and we thought it was wrong, but it was immature of us to egg his house. I understand if Rachel can't come tonight but it would really mean a lot to me if she could because as you know Rachel is one of my best friends and I know it's really important to her that we both go, and it's important to me too." Brooke said. "And I promise nothing bad will happen, in fact Rachel can even stay at my house tonight, if that's ok with you."

"Well, I suppose Rachel can go tonight." Mrs Harris said.

"Thank you so much Mrs Harris." Brooke said.

"Thanks mum." Rachel said giving her mother a hug.

"So Henry Jacobs really hit on you?" Mrs Harris asked eager to hear some gossip. Brooke looked at the ground and nodded.

"Yeah…" she said. "I didn't know what to do but then Rachel came and took me away from him."

"Anyway thanks so much mum. Me and Brooke are going to go." Rachel said linking her arm through Brooke's and the pair walked away. Outside the gym they started to laugh and high five each other.

"You are brilliant." Rachel said.

"Why thankyou." Brooke smiled. The two girls went to Rachel's and grabbed some stuff for her to wear and they then went to Brooke's and got ready.

"Hey what do you think of this?" Rachel asked Brooke to inspect her outfit.

"Yeah, that's nice. What about instead of those shoes you take these instead?" Brooke suggested rummaging around in her closet and pulling out a different set of shoes for Rachel. Rachel smiled.

"Thanks so much Brooke." She said.

"It's cool." Brooke smiled.

"Rach what do you think?" Brooke asked holding up a short dress in one hand and a shirt in the other. Rachel tilted her head.

"What would you wear with the shirt?" she asked.

"I dunno." Brooke said. Rachel dived into Brooke's closet and pulled out some shorts.

"These?" she asked.

"Maybe." Brooke said. She tilted her head.

"I think the I'll wear those shorts and instead of this top how about that one we both got in different colours in Charlestown?" Brooke suggested.

"Yeah I think that's good." Rachel said nodding.

"Me too." Brooke decided. The girls then went into the bathroom and began to put on their make-up.

"Hey so you weren't serious about me sleeping here were you?" Rachel asked.

"If you don't have anything better to do." Brooke said. "Although knowing you you'll find some one better to do." Rachel smiled.

"Well if tonight goes well I hope so." She said.

Nathan gave Brooke and Rachel a lift into the party as he was going too. Nathan drove with Brooke in the front seat and Rachel in the back. The party was in full swing when the trio arrived.

"Thanks Nate." Brooke said as she jumped out of the car.

"Yeah, thanks Nathan." Rachel said running her hand along his arm.

"Yeah it's cool." Nathan said. "Brooke come find me when you want to go home ok?"

"Or just come get the keys if you're too busy with Barbie." Brooke smiled.

"Or that." Nathan laughed. Brooke called all the girls Nathan dated Barbie to their face, even if she knew their name. They were all Barbie's after all. Behind their backs Nathan and Brooke called them Bimbo number, in this case 32 because she'd be gone in a week, two at the most. It was pointless to learn their names. They walked into the party together and as soon as they entered Nathan's Bimbo number 32 showed up.

"Hey baby. I've been waiting for ages. You're late." She pouted.

"Sorry." Nathan said giving her a kiss.

"Hey Brookie!" she said giving a fake smile. Brooke internally rolled her eyes but on the outside placed a fake smile across her face. Nathan cringed in his head. He hated it when Brooke was fake.

"Oh hey! How are you? Good? Great. Anyway I'd love to chat but I'm sure you and Nate want some alone time to have fun at the party and besides you sooooooo wouldn't want me and Rach hanging around." Brooke gushed quickly.

"Oh no that's ok. Me and Nathan have all night to be alone and besides it'll be fun." The girl said playing with her platnum blonde hair.

"Maybe later ok me and Rach are gunna mingle. Have fun." Brooke said. She and Rachel quickly made their escape before Bimbo number 32 could protest but not before Brooke shot Nathan a glare he could easily read as meaning that _'She's crazy!'_ .

Nathan and his girlfriend of the week whose actual name was Mandy went in the right while Rachel and Brooke went to the left laughing.

"Oh my God!" Brooke managed to say.

"I know." Rachel smiled.

"I need a drink." Brooke smiled.

"Me too." Rachel agreed. The girls went and got themselves a drink. If anyone asked it was coke, but everyone knew that there was something more than coca-cola in their cups.

And so the night began.

**What do you think?**

**Good? Bad? Ugly? Option D?**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Any questions?**

**Any suggestions?**

**I'll take them all on board!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**- Liza!**


	6. Nightmares When You're Awake!

**Hey guys! You know you love me for this!**

**This is for my mum and all the other mums out there! (not coz of the content! Just coz my mum is the greatest person in the whole wide world!)**

**She's my best friend! I love her and my brother more than anyone!**

**She raised us alone when my dad walked out to be with his other family!**

**Yeah my dad's a bastard!**

**I hate him as much as I love my mum!**

**My mum is everything!**

**I love her!**

**Oh and this is rated T!**

**Review!**

**Chapter 6! Nightmares When You're Awake!**

Brooke wasn't drunk but she had drank, that much was obvious. What wasn't so obvious was what she was looking for.

Rachel had disappeared from her side a long time ago. Brooke was looking for Daniel Richards. The guy she'd been dating for about a week. Brooke wasn't like Nathan, a girl couldn't afford to be even though the school had already labelled them, he was a player while she was a slut. Everyone agreed she was a hot slut but the fact still remained that the student body and most of their parents saw Brooke as a slut. But Brooke didn't just date a guy for a week, she dated a guy she found to be acceptable for her until she got bored or found something she wanted more.

The man of the moment was Daniel. She had seen him earlier on at the party and had said she'd find him a bit later. He was hanging out with some of his friends and she had been hanging out with Rachel.

Well for Brooke now was later on. Rachel had in her own words 'found something better to do' and Brooke was feeling like some fun. She had asked around for Daniel but no one was quite sure where he'd gone.

She walked into the pool house having heard from someone he had gone in there. When she opened the door she saw Daniel in the pool house, the only problem was he wasn't alone and he wasn't clothed.

Also naked and in the bed with Daniel was Rachel.

"BITCH!" Brooke yelled. The pair pulled the sheets up around themselves to try and hide from Brooke what was happening. To late seeing as a second ago they'd been having sex. Brooke turned and ran out of the pool house. She ran through the crowds of people at the party trying to find Nathan and stop herself from crying. Daniel caught up with Brooke and grabbed her arm.

"Brooke." He said.

"Oh found time to untangle yourself from Rachel to put on pants have we?" Brooke sneered.

"Brooke don't be like that. You know I like you." He said.

"Yeah you liked me enough to sleep with my best friend." Brooke said trying to pull away from him.

"Just listen to me ok?" Daniel said forcefully still not letting go of Brooke.

"No." Brooke exclaimed. "Let go of me!" Daniel pulled Brooke into the nearest bedroom and flung her on the bed as he locked the door.

"Unlock the door!" Brooke said standing up.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Daniel said.

"Yeah? Well you're going to be a lot more afraid when my brother finds out what you're doing." Brooke said.

"Oh yes, Nathan. Well you know what Brooke my dear? You shouldn't date people your brother's friends with, it makes it hard for him to believe you." Daniel smiled. Brooke tried to get to the door but Daniel blocked her way.

"Now then Brooke we're not done yet." He said shoving her back.

"Yes we are." Brooke said trying to keep her cool. She was Brooke Scott after all, a girl who didn't get scared.

"Not till I say so." Daniel said advancing on Brooke. Brooke backed up but hit the bed. Daniel pushed her and pinned her down. Brooke thrashed around and kicked him, Daniel fell to the floor and Brooke tried to run to the door but Daniel grabbed her leg and she fell to the floor.

"Come on Brooke. Play nice." He said dragging her up and onto the bed again. "You remember how right? Just like at the drive in that night."

"HELP!" Brooke screamed but Daniel put his hand over her mouth. She bit his hand causing him to curse.

"HELP ME PLEASE!" she yelled again but before she could continue she was slapped across the face by Daniel.

Brooke cried out in pain.

"No one can hear you Brooke. The music's too loud." Daniel said with a smirk, it made Brooke's skin crawl and she felt sick. Daniel pulled off her clothes even though she was struggling against him. She stopped struggling though when she realised it only caused her pain because every time she did he hit her. Brooke cried and she hated herself for it. When Daniel was finished he got up and left. Brooke lay still and didn't move.

"Tell anyone about this and I'll kill you." He whispered in Brooke's ear before kissing her roughly and the lips. Brooke thrashed and pulled away from him and Daniel left.

Brooke lay on the bed for a few seconds until she began to feel cold. She got up and found her clothes on the floor. Gathering them up and getting redressed Brooke wiped at her eyes trying to stop her tears. Once dressed again Brooke grabbed her bag and ran out of the room. She went out to the car and tried the handle. It was locked and Nathan had the keys she remembered. Brooke groaned in frustration and hit the car with her hand.

"FUCK!" she cursed. She bit her lip hard to stop her from crying. It had hurt a lot and she thought she tasted blood. She took a deep breath and turned to walk back into the party ready to face the music.

She felt the tears behind her eyes become stronger. The music playing was 'Are you going to be my girl' by Jet. The song Daniel had sung to her one day in the cafeteria, he'd wanted to take her out and she'd played hard to get. Brooke walked faster and asked around for Nathan. No one had seen him and she brushed off the questions 'was she ok?' 'what happened?' 'What's wrong?'

They could all get fucked. She wasn't in the mood she just needed the keys to the damn car.

"Screw this!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Brooke." Some random wasted blonde said. Brooke shoved her back by the shoulders and kept moving. It wasn't enough that she'd just had her best friend stab her in the back with her boyfriend, been attacked by her boyfriend, had no keys to the damned car and couldn't find her brother who had the keys to the frickin' car who was probably off screwing his bimbo 32. She couldn't deal with some drunk bitch right now. Brooke walked strongly with purpose to the car, wrapping her jacket around her hand. She reached the car and rammed her shoes through the driver's side window. She knew Nathan hadn't had the alarm installed into his car yet, for that she was thankful. Brooke would deal with everything else later, right now she just wanted to go home and sleep.

Everything else could go away. Brooke brushed the glass away from seat and got in the car.

She lent down and hot wired the car. A little trick she'd picked up somewhere.

As she drove Brooke began to cry she reached the edge of their street, a good 40 minute drive. She dumped the car in the edge of the woods and got out, she grabbed put on her shoes and grabbed her bag and jacket and began the walk to her house. She slipped through the hole in the fence and put the brushes back to cover her secret. No one else knew how to get in and out of the mansion's grounds.

Brooke unlocked the door and carefully tip-toed inside, easing the door shut behind her. She crept to the stairs and began to climb them when a voice called her back from the darkness of the living room.

"What are you doing home past curfew?" Dan asked. Brooke stoped and turned.

"You never cared before." She said. Dan turned the light on and walked over.

"Well I do now." He said.

"Nathan's not home either." Brooke pointed out shrugging. Dan slapped her across her cheek. Brooke put her hand to her cheek, breathing heavily. What was it? The fifth time tonight? Brooke held her cheek as it stung, turning red from the impact.

"I wasn't talking about Nathan. I was talking about you." Dan said.

"Why?" Brooke said forgetting the pain. She'd been through a lot tonight and suddenly she snapped. "Why is it me? Why huh? Why not Nathan? We're twins! Why me? Why not him?"

"Because he's not a disappointment. Unlike you." Dan said.

"WHY! Coz I wasn't a boy? Well you know what? That's your fault and your problem! Didn't you hear the sex of a baby is determined by the guy! If I'm a disappointment it's all YOUR fault!" Brooke yelled. Dan punched Brooke against the ribs and she fell back onto the stairs.

Brooke cried out in pain.

"You never say that again!" Dan yelled from above her on the stairs. "You are nothing but a disappointment and you're worthless!"

Dan eventually left after his rant and her beating. Brooke whimpered in pain and crawled up the stairs. As she reached her room she shut the door and sat on her bed. She peeled off her clothes and threw them to the floor, she changed her underwear and reached under her pillow for one of Nathan's basketball jerseys she slept in. it always made her feel safe no matter what had happened. She just hoped it was enough to keep her in a dreamless sleep, or at the very least a sleep void of nightmares.

**Review because you know you want more!**

**Liza!**

**xxx-ooo-xxx!**


	7. Wake Up And Fake It!

**Sorry bout the shit I talked about my dad, I'm not sorry for what I said just that I said it to a bunch of people!**

**Anyway sorry!**

**It's just hard for me coz it's hard for my mum to deal with him and it's hard for me and my brother Ryan too!**

**Anyway…. No more outburst by me for this chapter!**

**I have a long and complicated history!**

**That's just who I am and what made me who I am.**

**And I have to deal with it because I am who I am right?**

**Lol!**

**Anyway the fact is I love my mum and my brother!**

**Me and my brother Ryan are kind of like Nathan and Brooke in this story! We're heaps HEAPS close!**

**But he's older by like three years!**

**He's like my best friend, my mum is too!**

**O and this chap is for the girl I've known since I was 4! My lovely CASSIE!**

**Love you babe!**

**O and to my Jessa! Love you too!**

**O and by the way none of the stuff Brooke's going through happened to me!**

**I'm not THAT messed up!**

**Lol!**

**Review!**

**A/N: O and by the way! I know I've said the guy's name was Daniel but I decided to make it Damien! (Damien West!)**

**And also in later chapters I decided to change that Brooke was going to be called Davis (like her last name!) it'll all make sense later just a warning!**

**Chapter 7! Wake Up And Fake It!**

Brooke woke up to the bright sun coming in through her large bay windows. She got out of bed aching everywhere. She sat on her window seat and shut the blinds.

'_I feel like shit.'_ She thought. _'Bet I look it too.'_

Brooke looked over to the door to her bathroom and sighed. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go in there and see her reflection in the mirror.

'_Oh my God! Stop being such a baby! No wonder Damien picked you!'_ Brooke raged at herself.

She stood up and walked over to her bathroom and shut the door behind her. She hadn't looked at the mirror yet but with a deep breath she turned around.

Suddenly she wished she'd never entered the room. She wished she was sitting on her window seat with the warm sun on her body instead of standing in the middle of the cold tilted room starring at her reflection with the bruises across her cheeks and the ones she knew would be on her stomach and ribs. She glared at herself in the mirror and turned and walked out of the bathroom.

She grabbed her sweat pants and pulled them on over her legs. She then changed out of Nathan's jersey and into a T-shirt. She went and sat on the chair in front of her dressers. Breathing deeply Brooke began to prepare herself for the day ahead and for pretending she was fine to the people she loved.

Nathan walked into Brooke's room to see her sitting at her dressing table putting on make-up.

"Hey there Brooke." Nathan smiled.

"Hiya Natey." Brooke smiled back.

"Guess what?" Nathan asked her.

"What?" Brooke asked applying some more blush to the bruise on her cheek.

"Someone stole my car last night." Nathan told her.

"Oh really? That sucks for you then." She said acting as though she had no idea about the news before then. It worked, Brooke had always been a great actress.

"Yeah it does." Nathan agreed.

"Oh well, Daddy Dearest will buy you a new one." Brooke said cheering her brother up.

"Yeah." Nathan nodded. "I'm sure her will."

There was silence for a moment.

"So… what ya doing?" Nathan asked sitting next to Brooke on the futon type of thing.

"What does it look like?" Brooke asked. "I'm putting on make-up dumbass." And she smiled giving him a small shove. Nathan smiled and nudged her with his shoulder.

"Why do you wear make-up?" Nathan asked Brooke.

"I dunno." Brooke shrugged. She turned and starred at Nathan, blush brush in hand.

"Why do you want to try some?" She grinned teasing.

"No." Nathan laughed pushing her hand away.

"Oh I think some one does." Brooke smiled. She waved the blush brush around in Nathan's face. Nathan coughed and spluttered while swiping around at her hand. Brooke giggled as she had finally convinced Nathan to let her put make-up on him. She put lipstick, mascara, eye shadow and blush on her brother. Nathan looked in the mirror.

"I wonder why it looks better on you." He mused. The then pretended to break into tears. "It's because I'm fat isn't it? Oh I knew I should have had that muffin, 93 _fat_ free my _fat_ ass. How am I supposed to fit into my dress for my date with Johnny now? Great! The hottest guy in school asks me out and I have nothing to wear that will cover my ass and thighs! I'm gunna go eat everything in the fridge." Brooke laughed at her brother's performance. Nathan smiled happy to hear her laughing. He starred at her.

"Oh you think this is funny?" he asked. Brooke just nodded, unable to talk.

"Well then miss thin as a stick let's see how funny you think it is when I tickle you to death." Nathan threatened jumping into action as did Brooke. Nathan and Brooke ran around the house screaming and laughing. Dan was in his den and came out into the living room to see what the disturbance was. He watched as Nathan and Brooke tumbled onto the couch, Nathan tickling a writhing laughing Brooke.

"What's going on here?" Dan boomed. Brooke and Nathan stopped and jumping off the couch, turned to him, that was when Dan noticed the make-up on Nathan's face. He went red with anger.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE MAKE UP ON?" he yelled. Before Nathan could answer Dan turned to Brooke.

"What did you do to him Brooke?" Dan yelled stepping closer to Brooke. Nathan moved slightly in front of his sister, subconsciously shielding her from their father.

"We were just having fun." Nathan said. He starred his father down in the eyes, not backing down at all. He felt Brooke shrink behind him and grab his shirt. Dan fumed and turned he grabbed his keys and walked to the door.

"Why do I have two disappointments for children?" he asked out loud and left. Nathan and Brooke stood there, unsure of what to do. Nathan walked over to the sink. Brooke stayed where she was, almost rooted to the spot, her father's words ringing in her ears, from the night before and the last few minutes.

"I should probably take this off." Nathan said from his position by the sink. Brooke snapped out of her thoughts to look over to her brother and saw he was about stick to his head under the tap.

"Come with me." Brooke ordered. Nathan did so. They went into Brooke's bathroom and she gave him some make up removal wipes from the top drawer.

"Thanks." Nathan said.

"It's cool." Brooke shrugged. Nathan took off the make up as Brooke watched from behind him.

"You know you're beautiful without this stuff Brookie." Nathan said. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Nate." She said.

"I'm serious." Nathan protested.

"That's not at all creepy coming from my brother." Brooke smiled.

"Not like that." Nathan said pulling a face. "I just mean that I don't want you wearing all this because you think you need it or that you're ugly or that guys will like you better."

"Ok after school special is over thanks Nate." Brooke said.

"Fine." Nathan said giving in.

"So… what do you want to do now?" she asked.

"We're so not even." Nathan said smiling; he threw the wipe into the sink and turned on Brooke. He chased her and tackled her onto the bed and began to tickle her. It was only then he noticed the bruise across the side of her ribs and the one on her wrist. Nathan stopped tickling her and moved away abruptly. Brooke sat up and looked at her brother.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"What happened to you?" Nathan asked.

"What do you mean?" Brooke said confused.

"Where did you get those bruise?" Nathan asked his voice shakily slightly.

"Nowhere." Brooke said moving away from him to the top of her bed and yanking on her purple shirt to cover the bruises.

"Brooke what happened to you?" Nathan asked his voice stronger now because of the anger inside of him. No one was allowed to hurt his little sister, not her feeling or her body.

"Nothing." Brooke said still holding the ends of her shirt.

"Don't you nothing and nowhere me. Tell me what happened to you!" Nathan demanded, he was standing down, his fists clench at his side wanting to kill whoever had hurt Brooke.

"Just leave it Nate." Brooke said.

"No Brooke tell me." Nathan demanded he couldn't just let it go.

"I can't!" Brooke yelled.

"Why not?" Nathan asked, his voice raised too.

"Because it hurts too much." Brooke said. Nathan's face softened immediately and he was extremely concerned.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked. Brooke shook her head.

"Then who did?" Nathan asked.

"I don't want to talk about this Nathan. Can't we just drop it?" Brooke begged.

"No Brooke." Nathan said. "We can't." Brooke sighed and ran her hands though her hair.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because I need to know who hurt you." Nathan exclaimed.

"Well you'll just have to deal with not knowing." Brooke said standing up. Nathan didn't know what to do. His little sister was being hurt and he couldn't do anything about it. He turned silently and left, when he reached her door he looked back at her, hoping Brooke would tell him who hurt her. She didn't and just looked at her hands so Nathan left.

Brooke couldn't understand why she didn't just tell her brother everything that had happened. But she didn't. She hated the look her gave her before he left, so sad, so hurt, so broken. Another side of her was angry at him.

'_He doesn't know the meaning of broken.'_ She thought. He didn't, but that wasn't his fault. And it also wasn't his fault that she knew what broken meant all too well.

**Review!**

**I'm off to write the next chapter!**

**Again sorry for my freak out and for half my genetics!**

**Liza!**

**xxx-ooo-xxx!**


	8. The Aftermath Of Painful Things!

**Here it is people! The eighth chapter! I'm setting Brooke up to fall and break down to Nathan. Everything will be revealed I'm just not sure where to cut the next chapter. It's too long to be one but there's no good way to cut it. Just enjoy this chapter and leave the worrying to me!**

**Please review!**

**The next chapter will be up as soon as I can.**

**Chapter 8! Aftermaths Of Painful Things!**

Brooke woke up early, showered and dressed by 7 she set to work putting her make up to fix her face and make everyone believe she was fine. She dealt with the bruise around her wrists by putting bracelets on her hands to cover them up. She looked over to the corner of her room where her clothes from 'that' night lay. She glared at the pile and stood up and threw the pile on her bed. Empting her purse on the bed she shifted through it and found her keys, wallet, phone, chewing gum, perfume, lip gloss and a mirror inside. She picked out her phone finding three missed calls from Rachel, two from Bevin, one from Theresa and two from Nathan. She chucked the phone to one side of her bed along. Brooke was about to put her keys with it but stopped and took off the photo of her and Rachel that said 'BB4L!' and the key ring Rachel got her that said B&R! with diamantes studded into it. She then threw her keys over to her phone.

After ripping Rachel out of the photo that had her, Nathan and up until two seconds before Rachel in it Brooke chucked her wallet to the other side of the bed.

She then got a garbage bag and put the clothes she was wearing that night along with her jacket, bag and shoes inside. Her lip gloss, mirror, perfume, chewing gum went into the bag too.

Brooke threw the two key rings in roughly and screwed up the photo of Rachel before adding it to the bag.

She then went over to her bedside table and grabbed the photo of her, Rachel and Damien taken a couple of weeks ago and threw it in the bag. All the photos of Rachel she had were added to the bag as well as the presents she had and the clothes of Rachel's that had been left at one time or another.

Brooke trooped downstairs with her garbage bag and tried to stuff it in the kitchen bin. She didn't realise Nathan had walked in while she was struggling, or that he'd followed her outside and hidden as she'd thrown the bag into the large garbage bin outside by the garage. When Brooke rushed back inside Nathan went over and looked at what she'd thrown out. Normally he wouldn't go through his sister's trash but this was different. Brooke had been hurt by someone and Nathan knew it went further then the bruises she had attained.

He'd found the clothes she was wearing, the only reason he knew what she'd worn to the party was because the whole ride there Brooke and Rachel had talked about boys, make-up, shopping, celebrities, gossip from school and their clothes.

What Nathan didn't know was why her clothes, shoes, jacket and bag she'd worn to the party had been thrown out along with photo's of Rachel or anything Rachel had ever given Brooke.

Shaking it off Nathan went back inside and made breakfast, Brooke walked in and took one of the travel sized breakfast packs out from the cupboard, frootloops.

"So can I get a lift to school with you?" Nathan asked breaking the uncomfortable silences. He saw Brooke perk up at the contact from him and felt himself feel happy. Brooke looked up to him and hated when he was mad at her.

"Yeah." She said with a small smile, it vanished a second later however. "If you want."

"Ok thanks." Nathan said feeling sad. Why did she shut him out? Why couldn't Brooke tell him what was going on?

Brooke and Nathan drove to school in relative silence. Brooke had turned on the radio and neither twin spoke.

Finally Nathan broke the silence.

"Come on Brookie why are you being like?" he asked.

"Like what?" Brooke asked pulling up at a red light.

"Brooke come on you know exactly what you're doing. I do too. I just don't know why." Nathan said. He sounded so sad. Brooke sighed.

"Fine." Brooke exclaimed. "I had a crap time at the party."

"Brooke there's more than that. Who hit you?" Nathan demanded.

"Do you want me to tell you anything or not?!" Brooke exclaimed angrily turning to look at him. Nathan become quiet and Brooke nodded. She turned back to the road and the lights turned green.

"I had a little bit to drink. I wasn't drunk but ok? I really wasn't." Brooke said stressing that she wasn't drunk to Nathan. Nathan nodded.

"You believe me right?" Brooke asked.

"Of course Brooke. I'll always believe you. Anything you say." Nathan promised.

"Well I went looking for Damien coz well Rachel told me she'd catch me later, maybe even a few days later coz she'd found someone better to do." Brooke said. "And then I'd told Damien I'd catch up with him later when I wasn't hanging out with Rachel. So anyway I went looking for him and someone said he was in the pool house so I walked in and saw Rachel and Damien together." Brooke explained.

"Together together?" Nathan asked. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"No having a tea party on the roof." She said.

"So they were –?" Nathan trailed off.

"Having sex?" Brooke filled in his sentence gap.

"Oh Brooke I'm really sorry." Nathan said.

"Yeah." Brooke said as they pulled into the school parking lot. "Me too."

"What about the bruises?" Nathan asked.

Brooke parked the car and sighed. She took a deep breath as she was about to tell Nathan what happened.

"NATHAN! BROOKE!" yelled a voice. They turned to see it was Mandy coming over to them.

"I fell down the stairs." Brooke lied getting out of the car.

"Brooke wait!" Nathan called trying to follow her but Mandy stopped him. She was all over him gushing about her weekend. Nathan could only watch as Brooke disappeared through the crowd of high school students.

If Mandy wasn't going to be dumped before she certainly was now.

Brooke had been so close to telling him the truth, she'd told him about Rachel and Damien and was about to explain the bruises.

The thoughts running through Nathan's head were killing him. He was imagining everything under the sun about what could've happened to Brooke and he wasn't happy about being left without the truth because the scenes running through his head were too bad to contemplate.

What could've been so bad that she couldn't tell him?

Nathan was scared. He was scared of what happened to Brooke. And he was scared of what would happen next. To Brooke, to him, to their family, to their friendship, to them in general.

The only thing on Nathan's mind was Brooke and what had happened to her at the party.

Brooke hurried away from Nathan and Bimbo number 32. She wasn't sure if she was thankful that Mandy had interrupted or not. It didn't matter no but.

She reached her locker and got her books, ignoring the photo of her and Rachel from the cheerleading classic last year. When Brooke turned around she came face to face with Rachel.

"What do you want?" Brooke asked, her voice hard and bitter.

"Oh so you're still made at me." Rachel said.

"You thought I wouldn't be?" Brooke asked. "You're dumber then I thought."

"Brooke why are you still mad? It's not like you were in love with him or anything." Rachel said.

"And how would you know Rachel?" Brooke asked.

"You would have told me." Rachel said shrugging.

"I don't tell you everything." Brooke said thinking about what Damien had done to her at the party and what Dan had been doing for years. There were things she'd never told Rachel because she was scared of what might happen and how she would react. You were supposed to be able to tell your best friend anything without being scared of what they'd do because your best friend was supposed to be there for you through every little thing. Not just be there for the superficial things like shopping or tanning or boys.

Too bad Rachel never fitted those criteria.

"Whatever Brooke." Rachel said.

"You know what you're right I wasn't in love with him but that's not the point." Brooke said. "I needed my best friend last night I'd just found my boyfriend in bed with some whore. Too bad my back stabbing best friend was that whore."

"Like you've never done the same thing to me." Rachel said referring to a time a year or two ago when Brooke had made out with Rachel boyfriend, Chris Keller.

"I never slept with Chris ok, I just kissed him and yeah it was a stupid thing to do but you were busy hooking up with some random guy to care. You were going to break up with him." Brooke said defending herself.

"And you think that made it ok?" Rachel asked.

"I think that it's not even the point anymore. I though you'd forgiven me and you had right?" Brooke asked.

"Well shouldn't you forgive me?" Rachel asked.

"What so this was payback?" Brooke asked. "You think we're even now or something?"

"Brooke can we just pretend the party never happened?" Rachel asked.

"I can't." Brooke said. There was nothing else in the world Brooke wanted more than to have never gone to that party, for it to have never happened but it wasn't possible and she couldn't just pretend.

"Why not?" Rachel asked.

"Because that night I needed my best friend, I needed you Rachel and you weren't there." Brooke said her eyes filling with tears. "You slept with my boyfriend and that wasn't even the worst thing that happened that night. Because of you that night was the worst night of my life and I can't just forget that no matter how hard I try or how hard I want to."

Brooke turned and walked away to the girls' bathroom leaving Rachel standing there alone and confused.

Brooke came out of the bathroom after redoing her make-up. She looked perfect once again to the rest of the world. She walked across the school to her roll call class and came face to face with Damien as she turned a corner. Brooke tried to move and get away from him but he wouldn't let her.

"Stay away from me." She said. Damien pretended to be hurt.

"Awww, come on Brooke, you don't want to play with me anymore?" Damien asked smirking at her. He grabbed Brooke by the arm and tried to drag her away. Brooke stamped her high heel into his toe and elbowed him in the stomach.

"I said stay away from me." She said feeling oddly confident. She was normally terrified when someone grabbed her, she'd often hurt Nathan when he'd snuck up on her and scared her or grabbed her out of fun. She'd normally freak out at the thought of not being able to get away.

"Touch me again and I'll tell Nathan everything." Brooke said pushing Damien off her. She knew Damien was afraid of Nathan, after all everyone knew what Nathan would do for Brooke. In their junior year a senior had grabbed Brooke's ass once and was harassing her, Nathan had beaten him up so badly the boy was off school for two weeks. As Brooke continued to her roll call class Damien tugged on her shoulder spinning her back toi him.

"What makes you think he'd ever believe you? Everyone knows you Brooke, you're an easy slut. I'm Nathan's best friend. Are you sure he'd believe you over me?" Damien asked her smiling. Brooke fought back the urge to shiver. She was not going to let him win.she starred him in the eye.

"You better believe he will." Brooke said but inside she faultered. Now the voice of doubt was stronger but she would never let Damien know that. Brooke spun around on her hell and walked away top her class.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**- Liza!**

**xxx-ooo-xxx!**


	9. The Broken Fall!

**Ok here it is! It's longer then I would have liked. Not sure if that's a good thing for you guys or a bad thing for you!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Oh and to everyone out there asking about pairings all I will say is that Brooke does meet Peyton, Haley, Jake and Lucas when she runs away!**

**And she will run away soon!**

**Chapter 9! The Broken Fall!**

It was lunch and Nathan was sitting at their usual table. The jocks and the cheerleaders sat together at lunch everyday.

Nathan was with Damien and Tim. His two best friends from the basketball team. Also at the table were Theresa, Bevin and Rachel. Mandy was all over Nathan as usual but Nathan shrugged her off.

It was then he decided to do it.

"Look Mandy we've had fun but I don't think it's going to work out between us. I'm sorry." Nathan said. Mandy started to cry before running off to the bathrooms.

The scene was over and so was their relationship. Nathan saw Brooke coming towards them, she was late which was extremely unusual, Brooke was always first out of class and whenever Nathan and his friends appeared for lunch she was sitting on the table surrounded by her cheerleader friends.

Nathan walked over to Brooke.

"Brooke." He said. Brooke looked up at him.

"Yeah Nate what's up?" she asked with a fake smile plastered over her face.

"Brooke come on don't so this to me ok?" Nathan said. "Don't shut me out."

"I'm fine Nate." Brooke lied.

"I just want to help you Brookie. Please, please let me help you." Nathan begged her.

Brooke didn't look at him but looked on over to Damien who smiled at her.

"I'll see you later." Brooke said and walked away from their table.

After an uneventful lunch everybody went off to class. Nathan sat in his English class thinking about Brooke. He didn't care what the teacher was taking about. Something to do with creative writing and inner voices and literature.

"Mr. Scott!" the teachers' voice startled him.

"Yeah?" he asked prying his eyes from the window.

"I've been calling you for a while." The teacher said. "Weren't you paying attention?"

"Sorry I was thinking about what you said." Nathan lied but it seemed to please the teacher who smiled.

"You forgot to tell me you had an appointment with a physio therapist." The teacher said. Nathan was confused.

"What? I d-" he started to protest.

"Yeah Nate. Remember? You pulled a muscle at the game and Dad wants you to have it checked?" Brooke said. Nathan only just realised she was in the room. He stared at her.

"And I have to take you coz someone stole your car." Brooke prompted. Nathan didn't need her to continue.

"Are you sure Miss Scott?" The teacher asked.

"Yeah, it's all here in this note." Brooke said handing the teacher a piece of paper. Nathan knew she'd forged it.

"Is this true Nathan?" the teacher asked.

"Oh yeah right." He said gathering his stuff and standing. He looked to his teacher.

"Sorry miss I totally forgot." He said.

"That's ok." She said. "Tomorrow I'll give you some catch-up work." Nathan smiled.

"Can't wait." He said. Brooke took the note back from Nathan's English teacher and the pair left the room. They walked down the corridors together, Nathan waiting for Brooke to say something and Brooke wondering why she had done this.

"So…" Nathan said breaking the silence.

"What are you studying in English?" Brooke asked praying he wouldn't start about the bruises and the party yet. Nathan understood.

"I dunno, wasn't really listening." He said with a small smile.

"What was Miss Jones talking about?" Brooke asked.

"Something about creative writing and literature and inner voices." Nathan said.

"Really?" Brooke asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah." Nathan nodded. "If anyone should know it's Miss Jones, I mean she has enough inner voices running around in her head."

Brooke laughed.

"That is true." She said. They climbed into her car and Brooke began to drive. Nathan turned on the radio.

The song 'Can't Break Her Fall' by Matt Kearney came on.

_**Well half way down is half way out of here  
We're either half way drowned or half way round the pier  
I can't break her, I can't break her fall  
She's lying in the back room, crying on the bathroom floor  
Singing I can't take it, I can't take any more  
Just one reason, one to believe in  
That's not that far gone  
Not that far gone**_

Nathan shut the radio off. He was not in the mood to have the fact that he didn't save Brooke from being hurt be shoved in his face when he was already thinking about it and beating himself up. He could tell it made Brooke uncomfortable too.

"So are we going to talk or what?" Nathan asked.

"Or what." Brooke answered.

"Come on Brooke." Nathan said.

"Come on with what?" Brooke asked as they turned into their driveway. Tony let them in straight away. He never seemed to mind when they weren't at school, he'd done the same when he was at school.

"Brooke stop dodging everything and tell me what happened to you." Nathan demanded. Brooke parked the car and shut the engine off.

"Fine!" Brooke yelled. Nathan waited for her to continue.

"I found my best friend and my boyfriend in bed together and ran away. Then I fell down the stairs." Brooke lied.

"Tell me the truth Brooke." Nathan said.

"I can't." Brooke said her eyes welled up with tears.

"Why not?" Nathan asked.

"Look this was stupid. Sorry Nate but I can't. Enjoy your day off." Brooke said as she got out of the car and ran inside.

"Brooke!" Nathan called after her as he followed.

Nathan knocked on Brooke's bed room door and walked inside. Brooke's make up was running because she was crying.

"Brooke do you have any idea how much it hurts to know that someone hurt you?" Nathan asked as Brooke sat at her dressing table removing her make up.

"You think it didn't hurt me?" Brooke asked turning to star at him.

"Of course it did Brookie but that's exactly my point. You got hurt, I didn't save you. I didn't even know!" Nathan exclaimed. Brooke didn't answer.

"You know what hurts the most but? You don't even trust me enough to tell me what happened to you." Nathan said. Brooke got out of the chair and turned to face him.

"Is that what you think?" she asked.

"Why else won't you tell me?" Nathan asked.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt!" Brooke exclaimed more tears falling. She grabbed some more make up removal wipes and wiped at her face.

"I don't care about that." Nathan exclaimed.

"But I do." Brooke said.

"Brooke just tell me." Nathan begged her. "Please?"

"You want to know?" She asked.

"Of course I do." Nathan replied.

"You really want to know?" Brooke asked her voice getting louder.

"Damitt Brooke just tell me." Nathan exclaimed.

"Fine! You want to know then here you go Nate." Brooke said pulling her shirt over her head and throwing it to the floor. Her make up was all gone now revealing the bruises across her cheeks and one her forehead. With Brooke standing there in her bra and jeans Nathan could see the bruise he'd found the day before on her ribs, it was larger then he thought.

"Wait Nathan don't get all squeamish on me now." Brooke said angrily. She ripped the bracelets from her wrists and they landed on the floor.

"See them? See all of them? Well Nate? Can you see my bruises now?" She yelled, she turned to show him the larger bruise on her back and heard him gasp.

"Aww what's the matter Nathan?" Brooke mocked facing him again. "You wanted to see didn't you? You wanted to know!" Nathan was looking at the floor.

"LOOK Nathan!" Brooke yelled. "See them all? See what happened?" Nathan brought his eyes to meet hers and tried not to cry.

"Are you happy know?" Brooke asked him before breaking down. Nathan rushed over to her and enveloped her in a hug. Brooke had no energy to struggle against him, instead she just cried while he held her. After a few minutes they broke away.

"I'm sorry Nate." Brooke said.

"Why?" Nathan asked her.

"For breaking down and everything." Brooke said.

"That's nothing to be sorry for Brooke." Nathan told her. Brooke just nodded.

"Do you want to put something on?" Nathan asked her. Brooke nodded suddenly feeling very self-conscious. She found Nathan's jersey and pulled it on.

"I thought I lost that." He said once she was dressed.

"You did." Brooke said. Nathan smiled.

"I'm ok with that." He said. "How long have you been wearing it?"

"Since like last year or something." Brooke answered.

"Why?" Nathan asked sitting on her bed. Brooke sat next to him.

"Because… I just do." She said and there was no further explanation.

"Ok." Nathan nodded the last thing he wanted was to push Brooke. Not after what she'd been though. He wasn't exactly sure what that was he just knew she was in pain.

"So if I was to tell you something you'd believe me right?" Brooke asked pulling her legs up around her.

"Of course Brooke. Like I said in the car I'll believe anything you say." Nathan said.

"And if I told you what happened last night?" Brooke asked.

"I'll believe every word." Nathan promised.

"Ok." Brooke nodded. There was silence for a moment until Nathan realised Brooke wasn't going to say anything more for now, she'd just wanted to see if he'd believe her. Of course he would.

**Love you all!**

**You all love me too!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
I'm off to write more!**

**- Liza!**

**xxx-ooo-xxx**


	10. Giving A Damn While The World Spins!

**Here It Is!**

**Hope you all like it!**

**Please review!**

**There' will be about two, maybe three chapters until Brooke runs away and I'm sorry I know it's been taking a long time for her to leave but I just feel it needs to be this way.**

**Have faith!**

**REVIEW!**

**Chapter 10! Giving A Damn While The World Spins!**

Brooke began to tap out a rhythm with her feet against her bed and Nathan knew she was restless.

"Wanna get out of here?" Nathan asked. Brooke looked over at him and smiled.

"Yeah." She said jumping up. Nathan smiled.

"Ok then let's go." He said as he grabbed Brooke's hand, careful to avoid her wrist, and pulled her up. Brooke grabbed her jacket and pulled it on. Nathan and Brooke walked out of Brooke's room and along the hallway, the reached the stairs and a quarter of the way down the front door opened and they heard Dan on his phone.

"Ok then I'll see you tomorrow." He said and hung up. Nathan and Brooke froze. Nathan looked over to Brooke.

'Come on.' He mouthed. Brooke shook her head and shrunk back slightly moving away. Nathan was puzzled.

'This way.' Brooke mouthed moving quickly up the stairs and away from Dan, Nathan followed. Brooke took Nathan into her room and opened the window to the side of the window seat.

"Wow I never even knew this opened." Nathan exclaimed. Brooke turned and looked at Nathan expectantly.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well what?" Nathan asked.

"Go on." Brooke said pointing out the window.

"No way you first." Nathan protested.

"No you go first and climb out across onto the roof and down." Brooke explained.

"You know how you go first and I'll follow." Nathan sad. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Chicken." She said climbing out the window.

"I am not." Nathan protested climbing out after her.

"So are." Brooke shot back as she balanced along the edge of the roof.

"Be careful." Nathan demanded.

"Yeah ok Chicken." Brooke said.

"Shut up I am not a chicken." Nathan protested as they reached the end of the roof.

"Are too." Brooke said spinning around to face him.

"I am not!" Nathan exclaimed. Brooke raised her eyebrow and stepped backwards, disappearing off the roof.

"BROOKE!" Nathan exclaimed running to the edge of the roof and looking down.

"See you are a chicken Natey." Brooke smiled looking up at him the ground. Nathan climbed down off the roof and joined Brooke on the ground. They were at the back of their house next to Brooke's car.

"Brooke don't scare me like that ok." Nathan said giving Brooke a light hug trying not to hurt her. Brooke smiled and hugged Nathan.

"Ok enough with this let's go." She said moving away.

"I'm driving." Nathan said.

"No way unfair." Brooke exclaimed unhappily.

"Hello?" they heard Dan's voice from his study.

"Oh yeah so I've set up the meeting and we'll see you on Monday ok?" Dan asked.

"You drive." Brooke said tossing Nathan her keys and running to the passenger side door. Nathan caught the keys and ran to the driver's side. They jumped in and began to drive away quickly. Brooke and Nathan laughed as soon as they were free of their house.

"We need some music." Brooke explained and turned the radio on. It was all adds or people talking. Brooke sighed and shut the radio off. Looking around she spotted a mixed CD on the floor of her car. Brooke put it in the CD player and waited. 'Best Friend' by Weezer came on Brooke hit skip and found the next song was 'Sometimes Wanna Die' by Joydrop which made Brooke realise this was the mixed CD Rachel had made her with all songs about them and their friendship.

"Ok enough music don't you think?" Brooke asked and took the CD out of the CD player and threw it out of the car.

"Do me a favour Nate." Brooke said.

"Sure what?" Nathan asked.

"Reverse. Right now." Brooke said. Nathan looked at Brooke quizzically but stopped the car as there was no other cars on the road at all.

"Ok." He said slowly. "Why?"

"Because I need you to." Brooke said. Nathan nodded and reversed Brooke's car over the CD. He heard a crunch.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"A CD I wanted to get rid of." Brooke explained.

"Why not just throw it out?" Nathan asked. "Why run over it?"

"Because it wouldn't have been as satisfying. It's better this way." Brooke said and then she smiled.

"Come on." She said. "Let's go." Nathan shook his head at his sister and her ways and continued to drive.

"Where are we going anyway?" Brooke asked.

"It's a surprise." Nathan said.

"Come on Natey please tell me?" Brooke asked. Nathan smiled, he knew how Brooke was with suprises, she'd beg and beg to know as soon as she was told it was a surprise, then if you told her she'd be let down when the time came for the surprise and even through she could act surprised as well as any silver screen actress it wasn't as much fun for her to know, even though she thought she wanted to know.

Nathan and Brooke pulled up at an old park.

"Wow Nate." Brooke said. They had always used to go here when they were kids and it was there place. They'd hang out together or go there when they were sad.

"I figured you could use it." Nathan said. Brooke walked slowly and carefully halfway over to the swings and stopped as though afraid or scared or unsure of herself.

This was not the Brooke he knew, Brooke was never unsure or scared.

"Race You." Nathan said provoking a smile from Brooke.

"You're on." She said and they both ran to the swings. Brooke landed on the swing first, beating Nathan by a second because she had a headstart.

"I won." She said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Yeah coz you had a head start." Nathan protested.

"Whatever just swing with me." Brooke smiled. Nathan did.

"So." Nathan said as they swung back and forth through the air.

"Are you going to tell me any more?" Nathan asked.

"Come on." Brooke said ignoring his question and jumping into the air landing on the ground. Nathan followed suit and landed next to her a second or two later.

Brooke ran to the small carousel and stood there holding the bars and looking at Nathan.

"Make me dizzy." She said. "Make me feel sick."

"Why?" Nathan asked as he held the bar and began to push.

"Because then I feel alive." Brooke said. Nathan began to run, spinning Broke faster and faster pretty soon it was going extremely fast and Brooke was sitting down on the metal holding onto the bars but she was laughing, Nathan jumped on and sat across from Brooke.

They span around and around making them both feel dizzy. They slowly stopped spinning.

"So what happened at that party?" Nathan asked. Brooke took a deep breath and sighed.

"Damien and Rachel were together and I ran away and Damien followed and he… he hurt me and he… he… raped me ok Nathan? And I'm sorry. I'm really, really, really sorry."

"What why are you sorry Brooke?" Nathan asked.

"Because I let him hurt me, I let him rape me and he's your best friend and I'm the one telling you about it." Brooke said crying.

"Damien… he… he hurt you?" Nathan asked. Brooke nodded.

"Yeah." She sniffled.

"I'm going to kill him." Nathan exclaimed standing up and trying to head for the car.

"Nathan no don't!" Brooke said. Nathan was extremely dizzy and lent against a tree.

"Why not Brooke?" he asked. "He hurt you and I'm going to kill him."

"But you'll get hurt." Brooke said wiping away her tears. It seemed all she did was cry recently.

"I don't care Brooke. You did. Look at you." Nathan exclaimed. "I'm going to hurt him. I love you Brookie, he can't just get away with this." Brooke shivered and pulled her jacket tighter.

"Brooke come here. I'm going to get you somewhere safe." Nathan said, his dizziness had subsided and he walked over and helped Brooke up.

"You ok?" he asked. Brooke nodded.

"Yeah." She said.

"You're not dizzy?" Nathan asked.

"Nope, like all good things it has to end." Brooke said smiling sadly. Nathan helped Brooke to the car and got in too.

"Where are you taking me?" Brooke asked.

"Home." Nathan said.

"No." Brooke shook her head violently. "No, you can't. I don't want to go home it's not safe there. I can't be there Nathan. Please don't make me, please." Brooke begged.

"What why?" Nathan asked.

"Because I don't want to. It's not safe, I don't like it." Brooke said.

"But dad will be there, he won't let you get hurt." Nathan protested. Brooke laughed.

"That's the whole point." She said. "He'll be there but he will let me get hurt, he does the hurting Nathan."

"What do you mean Brooke?" Nathan asked.

"It always hurts when I'm around him, always." Brooke said crying some more.

"What do you mean Brooke? I don't understand." Nathan said.

"I'm not sure I do either Nate." Brooke said sadly.

"What's going on Brooke?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan if you give a damn about me, if you ever have or ever will in any way, shape or form then please don't take me back there." Brooke said.

"OK then change of course." Nathan said. They drove in silence for a while.

"Where are we going now?" Brooke asked.

"Remember when Grandma and Grandpa died and they left us all that money?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah." Brooke nodded.

"Remember what we did with it?" Nathan asked prompting her.

"Went shopping." Brooke said.

"Remember the loft we bought?" Nathan asked.

"Oh my God! I forgot all about it." Brooke said.

"I didn't." Nathan said. "I go there sometimes." Nathan admitted.

"You're gunna take me there?" Brooke asked.

"It's the only place we ever felt safe remember?" Nathan asked smiling.

"Yeah." Brooke nodded. Nathan and Brooke drove to the loft they had on the other side of town. Nathan went in and checked everywhere.

"There's food in the cupboards and stuff ok Brookie." He said.

"You're leaving me?" Brooke asked standing up, she'd previously been huddled on the couch.

"Brooke he's not going to get away with this." Nathan said.

"So you believe me?" Brooke asked.

"Of course I do Brooke." Nathan said.

"So he was wrong." Brooke said with a small smile.

"What did he say?" Nathan asked.

"He said I was an easy slut, that everyone knew that and he was your best friend and that you'd never believe me and that if I ever told you you'd side with him." Brooke said crying.

"That's not true. You know that's not true right Brookie?" Nathan asked. Brooke nodded and flung her arms around him.

"Yeah, I do." She said. Nathan hugged her back.

"That's why I have to leave you for a bit ok?" Nathan said. "The TV works, the water, the heater all the bills have been paid, course its not much when no one's here but everything works so you can be happy for a few hours ok?"

"But I don't want you to go." Brooke said.

"But I need to. I need to get him, he can't get away with this. He needs to pay." Nathan tried to explain to Brooke who nodded, understanding. There was a moment or two of silence until Brooke spoke up.

"Pay through the nose?" she asked with a smile.

"For starters yeah." Nathan smiled. Nathan got up and walked to the door.

"Brooke?" he called.

"Yeah?" she asked looking over to him.

"I give a damn ok? I always have and I always will give a damn in every way, shape and form." Nathan said.

"Thanks." Brooke smiled. "I give a damn about you too."

Nathan smiled.

"Good to know." He said and then he was gone, leaving Brooke alone in their loft.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Later Lovelies!**

**Until we meet again for the next chap which I'm working on.**

**Famous Last Words For Today:**

**Sometimes something that is not perfect isn't being what you want – Ashley Parker Angel 'Crazy Beautiful'. My new favourite song of this week!**

**- Liza!**

**xxx-ooo-xxx**


	11. Skittles and M&Ms!

**Well here you go!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Read and review!**

**Chapter 11! Skittles and M&Ms!**

Brooke got bored quite easily under normal circumstances and when her brother was out there beating up the guy who'd hurt her so badly everything held her attention for an even shorter time.

Sighing Brooke shut off the TV stupid day time soaps. It always finding out someone had an evil twin or a secret child or that someone was having an affair, Brooke could write it in her sleep. She got up began to look around, Nathan and her and bought this place when their grandparents died and left them a lot of money.

It was about three years ago and they were only about 14, their parents had been fighting a lot more then usual, yelling and screaming, throwing things at each other. Nathan and Brooke used to sit together and try to block it all out.

Brooke could hear a song playing softly from outside, she looked out the window and saw two girls in a car.

Brooke knew the song, she and Nathan had used it to block out Deb and Dan's fighting once, that was actually the time they had decided to buy this place.

_**Flashback!**_

"_I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" Deb screamed at Dan from downstairs. Nathan and Brooke sat in Nathan's room, Nathan was sitting on the bed and Brooke had climbed up on the desk._

"_I wish they'd stop fighting. " Nathan said. "It'd be so much better then, they'd be happy." Brooke shook her head._

"_No they wouldn't." she said. "They're never happy, it's just then there's silence. I think I hate the silence the most. At least when they're yelling we know what's going on."  
"I still wish we didn't have to be here when they fight but." Nathan said._

"_Me too." Brooke said, she hardly ever wanted to be at home._

"_Hey yanno how Grandma and Grandpa left us all that money?" Nathan said._

"_Yeah what about it?" Brooke asked._

"_Let's use it. Let's buy an apartment or something for ourselves." Nathan said smiling._

"_How Nate? It's all in trust founds we'd have to go through Dan." Brooke pointed out._

"_No, not really, Grandpa said that there's a trust fund in each of our names that Dad controls but there's also one for us that he has no idea about. It's all ours, and besides when we turn sixteen the money in the trust founds is ours too, no more going through Dad." Nathan explained._

"_Oh yeah." Brooke explained. "That'd be like the greatest thing ever!"_

"_Ok so tomorrow wanna skip school and we can go look at apartments?" Nathan suggested._

"_Sure." Brooke said with a smile. They sat in silence for a second until the yelling and screaming from downstairs reached them again._

"_I can't believe you Deb! All you ever do is drink and pop pills and shop!" Dan exclaimed. "How do you think that looks for me?"_

"_FOR YOU! Well let's talk about you! Wait you are, we always are!" Deb screamed._

"_Wait Nathan." Brooke said. "How are we supposed to get an apartment? We're only 14, they'd never allow it."_

"_What if they don't know and we just say we're dropping off the money and getting the papers and stuff for some old guy who's really sick." Nathan said with a smile._

"_Sounds good." Brooke said smiling._

"_You are an insufferable bastard Dan!" Deb yelled from downstairs._

"_That however doesn't." Brooke said looking down._

"_Come here Brookie." Nathan said, Brooke came and sat next to Nathan who hugged her. She grabbed Nathan's i-pod from the bed and handed him one earphone._

"_Music?" Brooke smiled._

"_Sure." Nathan said attempting to take the i-pod from her._

"_Nope. My choice." Brooke smiled. Nathan sighed and rolled his eyes, but he was smiling._

_The song 'Night Rocker' by The Chalets began to come through the ear phones into both Brooke and Nathan. They lay side by side on the bed, the music in their heads and their parents downstairs fighting again._

_**End Flashback!**_

Brooke smiled but then watched as the car drove away taking the music with it. Brooke frowned and crinkled her nose up.

"I need to find music." She decided verballing this to no one. It was then Brooke decided to explore the loft, she remembered the basic plan out and what they'd decided each room to be. She walked into the first room down the hallway it was Nathan's room. All it held was a double bed, a wardrobe, a desk, some weights and a small basketball hoop. Brooke went and sat on the bed. Looking around again she noticed a CD, walking over to the desk Brooke picked it up but then dropped it.

"Damn." She said getting down on the floor and reaching under the bed for the CD. She saw a box lying under the bed and pulled it out. The cover was designed with all sorts of swirls around it. In the middle it said in very intricate writing _'Remember…'_ nothing else just _'remember'_.

Brooke was curious Nathan had never been a very sentimental person, he was a guy after all, he also could have never pulled off creating such an intricate pattern on the box.

Brooke opened it and found photos, letters and drawings. She looked at the photo, Nathan and a curly haired blonde girl were smiling on a couch. It had obviously been taken by one of them because it was so close and she could see an arm near the corner of the camera. Brooke was confused, she'd never seen this girl before, ever, she'd never met her. She'd met all of Nathan's girl's even the ones that lasted for less than a day.

So why had she never seen this girl before? It obviously hadn't been a random hook up at some piss up party. He cared about her. Brooke could tell, Nathan didn't keep boxes like this of just anyone. Whoever this girl was must have meant a lot to him, which is why it made it even more confusing as to why Brooke had never met her.

Brooke realised if it was this personal to Nathan that she shouldn't keep going through the box. She put the photo back and caught sight of a drawing, it was extremely good, whoever drew it had tremendous talent, Brooke knew it wasn't Nathan. Even Nathan's stick figures came out crappy, so she knew it must have been done by this girl, whoever she was.

The drawing was of Nathan, that much was obvious, but he was shirtless and holding a basket ball, behind him were a large pair of wings. Underneath the drawing was written _'My Saviour!'_ in the same style writing as on the box. This girl must have made him the box because she wanted him to remember her.

Brooke remembered when Lucy, no Kelly, no it was Kristy, Chrissie? Amy? Bimbo number 15 was the safest bet and to Brooke it made no difference the name this girl's parents had given her. Forever and always her name would now be Bimbo Number 15. Well she had made Nathan a box of 'keepsakes' Nathan had smiled and faked loving it, the next day they broke up and Nathan had chucked out the box of junk. But he'd kept this. This girl in the photos was special. Brooke put the drawing back and the photo of the two of them inside again and put the box under the bed.

She found a CD and walked out of Nathan's room. Brook was going to head to the living room again but stopped and turned, she then walked into the room across the hall from Nathan's. It was the one chosen to be hers.

The walls were purple, her favourite colour then, and now still, apart from Nathan and what happened with Dan that was the on constant in her life. The colour purple being her favourite.

Up until the first time she caught a bloody nose red had been in the running. That afternoon trying to get the blood out of her shirt and clean up her face Brooke realised just how ugly the colour red really was.

Brook walked in carefully to the room, afraid it would all be a dream and she was actually walking into a beating from Dan. The double bed was up against the wall, below the window. The wardrobe was over to the other wall, there was a dresser with a large mirror and a barstool taken from one of their dare nights. Photos were stuck all around the mirror and on the wardrobe doors. Brooke smiled looking over everything. The photos of her and Nathan as babies, or when they'd dressed up for Halloween. Nathan and Brooke hanging out with friends at the beach or photo from the many parties they went to.

She walked over to the wardrobe to find what clothes had been left here. Opening it up she found a t-shirt she thought she'd lost a long time ago and her favourite jeans she'd almost cried over losing.

There was the leather jacket she absolutely loved but thought she'd left at some random guys' house. Her electric blue socks were found and Brooke kicked off her black heels and pulled the blue socks on. Grabbing her black sweat pants she had forgotten about and that grey hooded sweatshirt she loved and always forgot to look for Brooke tied her hair up and walked out of the room. She went into the kitchen and looked in the cupboard, finding skittles and M&Ms Brooke wondered back into the living room. She looked through the DVDs. There were some she'd never seen before and she assumed Nathan had bought them. She found the Notebook and put it on as it was one of Brooke's favourite movies of all time. She smiled as she watched the carnival scene, she loved it. Brooke had to admit it, she was a hopeless romantic at heart.

Brooke sighed knowing that there was never going to be a fairytale notebook style romance for her, there hardly ever was anymore. True love didn't exist, love did but people are stupid and its people that fall in love. Therefore Brooke concluded her new life philosophy was love was stupid and so were other people.

Brooke made a mental note to ask Nathan about the curly haired blonde girl, he obviously cared about her and Brooke wanted to know.

Half way through the skittles and M&Ms Noah and Allie were about to be separated for the second time and Nathan appeared.

"Nate are you ok?" Brooke asked pausing the DVD and getting up all thoughts of attacking Nathan to get answers about the mystery blonde disappeared from her head.

"Yeah, course I am Brookie." Nathan said giving her a smile. It was then Brooke noticed to blood on his hands.

"Oh my God Nate!" she exclaimed grabbing his arms and dragging him to the bathroom.

"What the hell happened?" she asked shoving his hands under the water she had ran.

"Damn Brooke did you have to make it freezing cold?" Nathan asked. Brooke reached up and clipped him over the back of his head.

"Yeah I think considering the circumstances I damn well did Nathan." She exclaimed her hands on her hips. Nathan smiled.

"You settled in ok." He said. Brooke cocked her head to the side.

"What?" she asked.

"Where's my skittles or M&Ms?" Nathan asked opening his mouth. Brooke reached into the pocket of her sweatshirt and shoved a mixture of skittles and M&Ms into Nathan's mouth.

"There Natey. Now tell me what the hell happened." She demanded. Nathan chewed on the skittles and M&Ms in his mouth. He sallowed and smiled.

"Well?" Brooke asked waiting.

"Well what?" Nathan smirked. Brooke gave him a shove.

"You know what. What the hell happened when you were gone?" she asked.

"I made sure Damien knew who's side I was on and that our friendship is over. I made sure he paid." Nathan explained.

"Did he hurt you?" Brooke asked.

"Nah of course not, you know I'm tough and strong." Nathan joked.

"Oh of course." Brooke said beginning to play along until she noticed the blood coming from Nathan's forehead.

"Alright Nathan stop this bullshit right now." She said pulling him down to her. She filled her hands with water and splashed it across Nathan's face.

"What was that for?" Nathan asked spluttering.

"Your damn stupid head that's what." Brooke exclaimed inspecting the wound.

"Jeez Brooke relax." Nathan said.

"Only if you come and watch the Notebook with me." Brooke pouted. Nathan smiled.

"Only if you share the skittles and M&Ms." He said.

"Of course." Brooke smiled.

Nathan and Brooke sat on the couch together and watched the rest of the movie.

Nathan looked over and found Brooke crying.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"They were perfect for each other and now they're dead." Brooke sobbed. She saw Nathan sitting there, unsuccessfully holding back a smile with completely dry eyes.

"Why aren't you crying?" she demanded.

"I never cry at TV or movies, you know that." Nathan said.

"You're a robot that's what you are." Brooke announced before trying to beat Nathan to death with a pillow. Nathan managed to fend Brooke off until he found a couch cushion to defend himself with. After a while each of them felt like enough was enough and they called a truce.

"Thankyou." Brooke said as they lay on the couch side by side.

"For what?" Nathan asked.

"Bringing me here, getting back at Damien, making me forget everything for a little while. Thanks for being there Nate, thanks for being my brother." Brooke said.

"It's my honor." Nathan smiled and kissed her forehead. "Little sister." Brooke smiled.

"Yeah ok big brother." She smiled.

"That's cool." Nathan said.

"Your pick of the movies." Brooke said.

"Ok." Nathan nodded and went to choose.

"What did you pick?" Brooke asked not moving from the couch.

"Wait and see." Nathan said returning to the couch and pressing play on the DVD remote. The opening scene from Monty Python and the Search For The Holy Grail came through the screen.

"YAY!" Brooke exclaimed. Nathan and Brooke loved Monty Python movies, and they knew every word to The Search For The Holy Grail. Nathan laughed.

"YAY!" he mimicked. Brooke glared at him and then began to quote the opening lines. Nathan smiled watching his sister before joining in.

**More coming soon!**

**I love skittles and M&Ms, a lot of Brooke's mannerisms come from me or some of my friends.**

**Like my friend Cass eats an apple and then drinks orange juice with it! (God she's weird.. but loveable!)**

**Me and my friends have egged a house because the guy hit on one of us! (pervy old jerk!)**

**I make Ryan watch Prison Break with me! Michael's hot and he's so cute with Sara!**

**(Ryan secretly loves it!)**

**I have a talent for parents like the ones I made Rachel's (I have to my friend Chris's parents are like that!)**

**I have actually put make up on Ryan like Brooke did to Nate in chap 7!**

**Oh and I love Mat Kearney (the song played on the radio in chap 8 is one of my faves!)**

**I used to climb out of my window a lot, I don't so much now! And I always tap out rythms to nothing when I'm restless! (like Brooke in Chap 10!)**

**Sorry just a recap of stuff!**

**Most of the conversation when Nathan came home after visiting Damien was from a time when my brother Ryan came home after being in a fight at a party (not over me!)**

**The part when Brooke and Nathan are watching the Notebook are from something that happened to Jessa and her friend Chloe (Jessa doesn't cry in TV or movies, Chloe's right she's a flippin robot!)**

**But I do make Ryan watch the Notebook with me sometimes oh and me and Ryan and my mum love Monty Python. Me and Ry can actually quote practically all the quotes from that and the Life Of Brian, mum's not good at quoteing but!**

**Lol!**

**Sorry for the longest Authors Note ever but in return give me long reviews kk!**

**Later Lovelies Until Next Time!**

**Famous Last Words:**

**We're on a wire but it's better than drowning And I don't care if I fall cuz I've never been higher - Lauren Hoffman 'Reasons To Fall!' (my new fave song for this week! Lol!**

**- Liza**

**xxx-ooo-xxx**


	12. I Think I'll Go To Boston Coz Saying Goo

**Hey everyone!**

**Don't worry I am alive, and slightly sorry this hasn't been posted sooner.**

**If it sucks well you'll just have to learn to deal coz I've made my peace with it!**

**Lol!**

**Anyway here it is!**

**All will be explained soon but for now read it and review it!**

**Brooke's going to meet everyone soon!**

**I promise in the next 2-3 chapters possible the next chapter I post!**

**Ooooooooooooo!**

**The suspense is killing you all I can tell!**

**Lol!**

**Chapter 12! I Think I'll Go To Boston Coz Saying Goodbye Sucks!**

Brooke sat on the couch and chewed on her pen. Was she really going to go through with this? Running away from the mansion prison was one thing but running away from the loft and not even saying goodbye to Nathan was another.

Could she do it?

'Why not?' a voice in her head asked. 'Dan's been beating you up for years, ever since you were 7 why didn't you leave earlier?'

'What about Nathan?' the other side of her brain asked. 'He's always been there for you.'

'He can't be there for you forever. And he's following his dreams and that's great but you're not doing anything but getting beaten and raped and you can't do it anymore.'

Brooke nodded to herself she realised that even though it'd hurt her to leave Nathan and it'd hurt him too but she couldn't stay here anymore. She didn't like who she'd become or what she'd been through here and it was time for a new start.

"_I don't want to go home." Brooke said stretching._

"_But we have to." Nathan pointed out. Brooke shook her head and smiled dreamily._

"_No we don't. Not really, in fact we could get in the car and just keep driving. We'd never have to stop, never." She said._

"_Yeah right." Nathan said. "We could keep driving until the cops dad called find us and haul us back home where we get in trouble."_

'_You don't know the half of it.' Brooke thought but she put a fake smile on her face._

"_Yeah totally." She said. Normally Nathan could spot her fake smiles a mile off but not this time, which Brooke was thankful for. There was silence for a few seconds._

"_But I want to stay here." Brooke said._

"_Why?" Nathan asked._

"_Why not?" Brooke asked smiling. "There's food, well the best kind anyway, there's movies and DVDs and we own it… the best is there's no parents."_

"_Ok then." Nathan said smiling. "We gotta go get stuff from home but."_

"_Oh you can get my some stuff." Brooke said._

"_No way Brookie, I'll do a lot for you but I won't go through your underwear drawers… that's creepy!" Nathan said making a face. Brooke pulled one to match his._

"_EWWWWWWWWW!" she squealed. "That's so gross you sicko." Brooke smacked Nathan on the arm._

"_Ow!" Nathan cried putting his hand to his arm and shieing away from her. "I was saying I'm not pervy. Don't be freaky Brooke."_

"_Yeah ok truce." Brooke smiled._

They'd stayed together hiding form the world with chocolate and movies and memories for two days. Then Nathan had got the letter to High Flyers.

"_Oh my God Brookie guess what?" Nathan asked bounding inside happily._

"_What?" Brooke asked._

"_I got into High Flyers!" Nathan exclaimed waving the letter around._

"_Let me see." Brooke smiled snatching the letter and skimming it._

"_Oh my God Natey that's awesome!" she exclaimed as he hugged her and spined around with her._

"_I know. I can't believe it. I actually got in!" Nathan exclaimed._

"_I believe it. Nate you always were going to. You're too good not to." She smiled._

"_That is true." He joked._

"_I'm so proud of you." Brooke smiled._

"_We have to go back to show Dad and pack a bag." Nathan said. Brooke's smiled faded._

"_Really?" she asked._

"_Yeah. Come on Brooke it won't be that bad." Nathan said._

'_How would you know?' Brooke thought._

"_I mean sure Dad'll be mad but still." Nathan said._

"_Yeah, ok then." Brooke nodded swallowing hard trying to get hid of the lump that had formed in her throat._

Nathan had packed his bag and left to go and join the High Flyers camp and Dan had taken out all his rage and frustration and Brooke once again.

Brooke had decided enough was enough, now that she knew she had somewhere else to go she went.

She packed her things and climbed out the window and slipped through the gates at the back in order to avoid Tony.

She then drove to the loft and had a shower, she then threw the clothes she was wearing out.

There was too much blood to ever try and selvedge them.

She'd tried to be happy, she was free after all right?

No it was only across town. To ever feel safe Brooke needed a lot more distance between her and Dan.

So she'd packed her bags again and went to the bank in order to empty her bank accounts.

And now she was sitting on the couch trying to write a goodbye letter to the one person who was there for her.

"_Brookie what's wrong?" Nathan asked. They were five years old and Nathan had found Brooke sitting on the ground crying, her elbow skinned. He sat down next to her._

"_Zach Thompson pushed me off the swing." Brooke said sniffling._

"_Why?" Nathan asked and Brooke shrugged. Nathan gave her a hug._

"_I dunno." She said wiping at her tears. Nathan stood up and walked over to Zach._

"_Why did you push Brooke off the swings?" he asked._

"_I wanted a turn." Zach said shrugged._

"_It was really mean. Say you're sorry." Nathan demanded._

"_No." Zach said stubbornly._

"_Why not?" Nathan said._

"_Coz I'm not." Zach said. Nathan kicked him in the shins and pushed him over into the dirt._

"_Say you're sorry to my sister." He said standing over the boy._

"_Sorry Brooke." Zach said._

"_Good." Nathan nodded and then he walked off with Brooke._

Brooke took a deep breath and sighed. She began to write on the paper in front of her. After a few minutes she signed it.

'_Your little sister by five minutes, Brookie xxx!'_

She paper clipped the photo of the two of them taken at a party a year ago to it and put it on the coffee table.

She then grabbed her bags and walked out the door. She left but couldn't stop the tears from falling.

Brooke drove to a car yard and sold her car, luckily it was near a bus station which was where she wanted to go. Standing in front of the huge map of America that was pinned on the wall Brooke tried to decide where she wanted to go.

New York?

No, she didn't want to end up in a cardboard box like so many others. And besides it was too predictable, and if Brooke Scott was anything it was unpredictable.

California? No she decided she need to get out of the state, there needs to be more then just a few miles. There needed to be state borders and lines separating her and Dan. Lines he couldn't cross.

Washington? No Brooke didn't feel like she was a Washington type of girl. She wasn't a suit wearing lawyer.

Texas? Nope. Brooke hated animals and as far as she was concerned there were only farms in Texas.

Mexico? Hell that'd be great, sun surf, cute guys and enough lines between her and Dan. She'd even be in another country. But she didn't speak the language so no.

Brooke sighed. Nowhere was right and everywhere was wrong, but none as wrong for Brooke as where she was. She walked over to the information desk and asked for a map. The woman gave her one and spreading it out on the floor Brooke got out a pen from her bag and closed her eyes. She span around a couple of times and then dropped the pen. Opening her eyes Brooke saw the pen had marked Boston.

"Well then." She said out loud. "Boston it is."

Putting the pen away and re-folding the map Brooke went and purchased a ticket.

She then waited around for her bus to be called. Brooke's short attention span began to kick in. the clock on the wall across from her didn't seem to be moving fast enough and the crackling voice across the intercom system was so distorted you couldn't understand the words and it became an annoying noise. Brooke began to tape out a rhythm on the arm rest of her chair which was hard and made of plastic making it rather uncomfortable for her.

Brooke stood up and went to leave, she was 10 seconds away from walking back to the car yard and begging for her car back, then she'd drive to the loft, rip up her note and hide out till Nathan came back.

But then she sighed.

No, this was for the best. She couldn't rely on Nathan forever and she didn't want to be here.

She began to pace back and forth, each time getting a step closer to the door.

Brooke stopped near the door and contemplated wether or not to walk out it. She twisted herself slightly and she winced in pain spinning back and straightening herself up before doubling over in pain.

There was a large black and purple bruise across her stomach and up around her ribs from that night. She made her way back to the seat and sighed.

This was why she wasn't going back. There was no way she could stay living like this. It hurt too much, it hurt all the time and it was going to stop.

That was why the only door she was going through was the one to the bus, not the one to her old life.

The life she couldn't live anymore.

Brooke's pain subsided and she was once again bored. She got out her notebook and pen and began to write song lyrics. Brooke often wrote lyrics to get her feelings out.

_In the light of the sun, is there anyone? Oh it has begun...  
Oh dear you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed,  
This world you must've crossed... you said..._

You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah,  
She said  
You don't know me, and you don't wear my chains... oh yeah,

Essential yet appealed, carry all your thoughts across  
An open field,  
When flowers gaze at you... they're not the only ones who cry  
When they see you  
You said...

You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah,  
She said  
You don't know me, and you don't wear my chains... oh yeah,

She said I think I'll go to Boston...  
I think I'll start a new life,  
I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name,  
I'll get out of California, I'm tired of the weather,  
I think I'll get a lover and fly em out to Spain...  
I think I'll go to Boston,  
I think that I'm just tired  
I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind...  
I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of the sunset,  
I hear it's nice in the Summer, some snow would be nice... oh yeah,

You don't know me, you don't even care...

Boston... where no one knows my name... yeah  
Where no one knows my name...  
Where no one knows my name...  
Yeah Boston...  
Where no one knows my name.

Brooke knew she must have fallen asleep because she woke up with a start and gathered her bags around her. The clock on the wall across from her read 10:35, only ten minutes until her bus was leaving. She hosted the larger of her two bags onto her shoulder and grabbed the second before she grabbed her large handbag.

After going to the newsagents and buying skittles, water, two magazines and a packet of gum Brooke then walked over to the counter and asked where her bus would leave from.

"Door 8." The woman told her in a bored tone. Brooke thanked her and hurried off to wait closer so she couldn't miss her escape. So she wouldn't be left behind in the world she hated.

Brooke heard more crackle static and took it to mean her bus was leaving so she walked out of Door 10 and onto the bus in front of it.

Grabbing a seat in the middle to the left hand side Brooke settled herself in for a long ride.

**Told you it might suck!**

**Tell me what you want to see happen, what you hate, what you love, what your favourite colour is and what your opinion is about skittles!**

**Here you go:**

**I want you to review, I hate that I've run out of skittles while typing this, I love that I had skittles while typing this, my favourite colour is purple and as you can tell I FREAKEN LOVE SKITTLES!**

**(But your love/hate will have to be related to the story!)**

**Later Lovelies!**

**- Liza!**

**xxx-ooo-xxx**


	13. Wrong Ticket To The Wrong Bus!

**Hey lovers what's up?**

**Ok so I didn't put a song lyric in the last chapter.**

**I'll put two in here!**

**Here's the first.**

"**It was young love at it's best and it's you that I'll remember." – Into the morning – the weekend!**

**Also kinda sorry this took so long!**

**The door thing last chapter was a typo but Brooke was always going to end up on a bus to Tree Hill.**

**Just lucky I guess!**

**Tip your waitresses… or me I really don't give a damn but I am in meed of cash!**

**Lol!**

**Chapter 13! Wrong Ticket To The Wrong Bus!**

Brooke had fallen asleep at some point because she woke up and looked out the window unfamiliar with the territory she was seeing.

Wondering where she was Brooke lent over the aisle of the bus seats.

"Excuse me." She said politely to the brunette woman across from her.

"Yes dear?" she said. Brooke smiled she was finally free.

"Can you tell me how long until we get to Boston?" Brooke asked.

"Boston?" the woman repeated questioningly.

"Yeah Boston." Brooke repeated.

"A long way I'd expect this bus is going to Tree Hill." She replied.

"Where's that?" Brooke asked confused.

"North Carolina." The woman replied with a smile.

"North Carolina?" Brooke repeated shocked. "But that's on the other side of the country I wanted to go to Boston."

"I'm sorry sweetheart you must have gotten on the wrong bus." The woman replied.

"My name's Susan by the way." She said.

"I'm Brooke." Brooke said with a small smile.

"Maybe you can get another bus back across to Boston some other time." Susan offered helpfully. Brooke shrugged.

"Nah." She said. "You know what everything happens for a reason and I guess I just have to find out what the reason for this is."

"That's the spirit." Susan smiled.

'On the plus side,' Brooke thought 'If I haven't heard of Tree Hill how could Dan or Damien or any one back there?'

"I'm free." Brooke whispered.

"What dear?" Susan asked and caught sight of Brooke's bruising.

"Nothing I was just talking to myself." Brooke said, she noticed Susan looking at her bruised wrist and pulled her jacket sleeve down. Susan quickly looked away and out her window embarrassed at being caught starring at something obviously painful and personal.

Brooke reached down and began to flick through a magazine. She knew her bruises were there but had managed to convince herself no one could see them. Susan catching sight of her wrist obviously disproved her statement and made her feel sick.

Everyone would know, they'd all be able to see.

What would they think of her? Brooke starred intently at the pages of the magazine which told her Paris Hilton had done something stupid again, Lindsay Lohan and gotten drunk… again and Britney Spears was bald and pregnant again.

These were the people who she was supposed to look up to?

The ones who should be setting a good impression?

God the world was messed up.

She didn't really care who was drunk, stupid, pregnant or bald she just cared about not letting the tears fall and become a blubbering mess on a bus to the wrong destination.

Susan knew it was wrong and an invasion of the Brooke's privacy but she couldn't help but look at her checking for bruises. Being a trained nurse Susan was worried about the girl and knew what to look for. She also knew what could cause such bruises as the ones she'd seen all over Brooke.

The one on her wrist?

Someone grabbing her hard and not letting go.

The one faintly visible on her cheek?

A fist connecting with her face.

The one she could see on her shoulder as her jacket and fallen down?

Either someone shoving her or someone spinning her around.

Susan felt her heart ache. Brooke seemed like such a nice girl and even if her appearances deceived no one deserved to be beaten and broken like Susan could tell Broke had been.

But Susan knew how Brooke would react if attention was brought to her bruises straight out so she kept quiet.

Brooke was bored reading her magazine, she was also annoyed at herself because she'd fuelled the media's idea that everyone was interested in the lives of the many million pointless and boring celebrities and their unbelieveable stupidity and in some respect trivial problems and lives.

Brooke had a chance to become everything she wanted to be and escape everything she'd become because it was everything she hated.

She began writing lyrics on a piece of loose paper because she couldn't find her journal.

To run away  
It don't make any sense to me  
Run away  
This life makes no sense to me  
Run away  
It don't make any sense to me  
Run away  
It don't make any sense to me

I was just trying to be myself  
Have it your way I'll meet you in hell  
It's all these secrets that I shouldn't tell I've got to run away  
It's hypocritical of you  
Do as you say not as you do  
I'll never be your perfect girl  
I've got to run away

I'm too young to be  
Taken seriously  
But I'm too old to believe  
All this hypocrisy  
And I wonder  
How long it'll take them to see my bed is made  
And I wonder  
If I was a mistake

I might have nowhere left to go  
But I know that I cannot go home  
These words are strapped inside my head  
Tell me to run before I'm dead  
Chase the rainbows in my mind  
And I will try to stay alive  
Maybe the world will know one day  
Why won't you help me run away

It don't make any sense to me  
Run away  
This life makes no sense to me  
Run away

I could sing for change  
On a Paris street  
Be a red light dancer  
In New Orleans  
I could start again  
To the family  
I could change my name  
Come and go as I please  
In the dead of night  
You'll wonder where I've gone  
Wasn't it you  
Wasn't it you  
Wasn't it you that made me run away

I was just trying to be myself  
Have it your way I'll meet you in hell  
All these secrets that I shouldn't tell I've got to run away  
It's hypocritical of you  
Do as you say not as you do  
Never be your perfect girl  
I've got to run away  
It don't make any sense to me  
Run away  
This life makes no sense to me  
Run away  
It don't make any sense to me  
Run away  
It don't make any sense to me

Brooke sighed and shoved the piece of paper into her bag along with the pen. Susan wasn't looking at her as far as Brooke could tell.

Susan was a nice person, Brooke could tell straight away. She felt motherly and comforting. Brooke could see herself opening up to her.

Brooke looked out the window and saw a sign saying 'Welcome To Tree Hill' and she knew that the opening up to Susan wasn't going to happen.

'You've got to learn to be by yourself. No calling Nathan, no more crying, no opening up to strangers… it'll just end in heartache and trouble.' Brooke told herself sternly. The bus kept driving and Brooke was able to see some of the town, it was small she knew. It was perfect for a new start.

The bus came to a stop and Brooke stood up to stretch.

She forgot about her bruises and Susan.

Susan looked over to Brooke to see if she was ok feeling as though the girl need some sort of a mother figure and saw a bruise on her side and one on her stomach.

The bruises on her side and stomach?

Someone punching her.

Brooke opened her eyes and Susan was gathering her stuff. Brooke followed her lead crouching down and reach over for a bag she gave Susan a good view of another bruise.

The bruise across her back?

Susan guessed being pushed against something hard and she was right.

Brooke gathered her stuff and turned to Susan who was standing already.

"Thanks for looking after me." She said.

"That's ok sweetheart." Susan said smiling with her hand out. Brooke shook it.

"Maybe I'll see you around." She said.

"Tree Hill's a small town." Susan said with a smile. "I'm sure you will."

The bruise she saw almost covered by make-up along her hairline?

Having something hit her over the head.

Susan sighed as she watched Brooke walk down the bus.

How could someone have hurt her?

It broke her heart.

Brooke shoved her hands into her jacket pocket as she stepped off the bus. She walked a few paces and tried to gather her bearings and figure out where to go.

She set off determined in a direction trying to look confident but in reality had no idea where she was going.

She ended up at a café called 'Karen's Café.'

It was cute.

Warm and cosy and homey.

It was perfect Brooke decided as she opened the door.

"Hi how can I help you?" a voice asked.

"Oh, um can I get a table and a menu please?" Brooke asked timidly.

"Of course." The girl said. She was Brooke's age with shoulder length, dark brown and a pretty smile.

Her name tag said 'Haley'.

"Thanks." Brooke said checking her name tag. "Haley."

Haley looked confused.

"How did you know my name?" she asked and Brooke cursed in her head.

'Great be the customer she'll remember. That'll help you blend in and be forgotten.' She berated herself.

"Your name tag." She said with a slight smile. Haley looked down and smiled.

"oh ok." She said. "Feeling kinda dumb now."

"Hey no sweat it could happen to anyone." Brooke said with a full smile now.

"Well here's you booth and your menu." Haley said. "I'll be back to take your order in a minute."

Brooke nodded.

"Ok." She said.

Just as she promised Haley came back and took Brooke's order of a hamburger and fries.

"So you're new here right?" Haley asked.

"Yeah." Brooke nodded. "I just got in off the greyhound bus."

"Oh ok." Haley said. "So you know my name. what's yours?"

"Brooke." Brooke answered automatically and hated herself for it.

"Ok then Brooke hope you enjoy your meal." Haley said.

"Me too." Brooke smiled.

"Nice meeting you." Haley said as she walked off.

"You too." Brooke said.

Brooke was half way through her burger when the door opened and she heard a woman's voice call out.

"SUSAN!" a woman rushed out of the kitchen and to the door as Brooke's heart dropped.

Was it a coincidence?

It didn't seem to be. The woman had run out of the kitchen like she hadn't seen Susan in a while and there was a Susan on the bus with Brooke that arrived that night. Brooke slowly turned and saw a second brunette woman, the one from the kitchen standing talking to the Susan from the bus.

Brooke slunk down in her seat hoping not to be seen, but she knocked off her drink and the glass smashed.

Everyone turned to look at her.

So much for that plan.

Why did Susan have to walk through the damn door?

**So what did you think?**

**Here's the second song lyric I owe you:**

"**Why did I wait to live till it was time to die?" – We Live – Superchick.**

**Review please!**

**Later lovers!**

**- Liza!**

**xxx-ooo-xxx**


	14. Questions On Lips And Feet On The Paveme

**Here it is. The fourteenth chapter!**

**YAY!**

**Two in two days!**

**Man you're lucky!**

**Please review and tell me what you want to see!**

**Also Brooke is about to meet Haley again, Peyton again and possibly Lucas next chapter.**

**Chapter 14! Questions On Lips And Feet On The Pavement!**

'_Shit'_ Brooke cursed to herself as she felt everyone's eyes on her. Haley came over and helped clean it up; out of the corner of Brooke's eye she saw Susan and Karen talking.

"I'm so sorry." Brooke said.

"It's fine." Haley said with a smile. "Be careful for the glass but."

And it was then Brooke cut her finger with glass.

"Damn." She exclaimed.

"Oh let me help you." Haley said taking Brooke into the kitchen.

"Pull your sleeve up." She instructed and Brooke did so without thinking. It was only when she heard Haley gasp she remembered about the bruises. They had become second nature to her.

And that is the saddest thing that has ever happened to Brooke Scott in her whole life.

Haley's gasp made Brooke look down and see the now purple and green bruise. Brooke pulled down her sleeve and ran out of the kitchen she gathered her bags and throwing some money onto the counter she ran out, past Karen and Susan and into the cold night.

Finally Brooke stopped running to realise she had no clue where she was.

Up ahead she saw a motel sign Brooke smiled thankfully, she wasn't going to complain that she'd found a café and a motel by pure dumb luck. She was going to take it.

Brooke walked in and rang the small, shinny, silver bell at the front desk. A blonde curly haired girl about Brooke's age came out to the desk.

"Hi how may I help you?" she asked.

"Do you have any rooms free?" Brooke asked.

"We have lots, do you want one?" the girl asked with a smile. Brooke looked at her name tag. _'P. Sawyer.'_

"Yes P. Sawyer I would." She said with a smile. Peyton unlike Haley looked down to check if she was wearing her nametag before asking how Brooke knew her name.

"Sure sign in here." Peyton said pushing over a book. Brooke signed B. and was about to write Scott until she got herself.

'_First time tonight, congratulations.'_ She thought before writing Davis. If she was going to be a boy she would have been named Davis. But now she was Brooke Davis as far as anyone was concerned.

"Well then B. Davis how long do you think you'll need this room?" Peyton asked.

"A week." Brooke answered. If nothing had happened, good or bad Brooke was going to leave after a week she'd decided.

Brooke handed over her money in exchange for a key.

"Thanks." She said.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Peyton answered before leaving through the door she came out of.

Brooke found her room and got settled in.

It was quite comfortable she realised and soon fell asleep even though she'd slept on the bus. The sleep on the bus had been restless and not at all comfortable.

Brooke told herself it was because she wasn't wearing Nathan's jersey. Over the time she'd had it the jersey had become like a security blanket or at least the promise of a comfortable sleep.

Slipping into it Brooke climbed into bed and turned on TV.

There was a movie on Brooke wasn't sure what it was called but she watched it anyway.

The next morning she got dressed and decided to go back to Karen's café and apologise for bolting like that. Also she had wanted to try their waffles.

She walked in quietly and slipped into the booth she was in the night before. The woman she'd seen run over to Susan came up to her.

"Whata can I get you?" she asked smiling.

"Um… can I try your waffles?" Brooke asked.

"Of course." The woman smiled.

When she gave Brooke the waffles Brooke smiled and thanked her.

"How's your hand?" the woman asked. Brooke froze. So maybe she did remember her?

Well who could forget the lunatic who broke a glass and then freaked and run out?

"It's ok." She said slowly.

"I'm Karen." Karen introduced herself.

"I guess you know Susan?" Brooke asked praying for the impossible no.

"Yes I do. She's my sister." Karen told Brooke.

"And I bet she told you about my bruises." Brooke said closing her eyes.

"She mentioned she was worried for you and yes she told me she thought she saw a bruise or two on you." Karen said truthfully.

"And Haley?" Brooke asked.

"She mentioned the bruise on your wrist yes." Karen told her. "Do you mind if I sit down?"

Brooke shook her head.

"No." she said. Karen slid into the booth across from Brooke.

"I'm sorry I broke your glass." Brooke said.

"Honey that's all right." Karen said with a smile. "I've got a lot of them you know."

Brooke found herself smiling too.

"So do you want to talk about it?" Karen asked hesitantly.

"I'd rather forget about it." Brooke answered truthfully. Karen nodded.

"Fair enough but if you ever want to talk I'll be here for you." She said.

"Thanks and if you don't mind me asking why are you being so nice to me?" Brooke asked.

"Why should I be rude or mean?" Karen asked. "It's just general courtesy." Brooke nodded.

"Ok." She said. Some part of her felt disappointed. Karen wasn't being nice to her, just treating her like she treated everyone else. Karen didn't see Brooke was a good person. So far she saw Brooke as simply a person.

"But I have to admit I don't give everyone free waffles." Karen said with a smile. Brooke looked up.

"Free waffles?" she repeated. "I can't accept them."

"Yes you can." Karen smiled.

"How did you know I wanted waffles?" Brooke asked. This wasn't a challenge regarding Karen's choice but rather a confirmation.

"Sweetheart you were practically drooling all over them." Karen smiled.

"Well they do look good." Brooke said with a smile.

"Thanks. I'll get you a plate." Karen smiled.

Brooke finished the waffles and Karen came over to clear her plate.

"I have money you know." Brooke said. "I can pay for them."

"No you don't have to." Karen protested.

"I should Karen. I will." Brooke said firmly.

"Where are you staying?" Karen asked.

"No changing the subject." Brooke said.

"I'm not." Karen replied.

"The Dragonfly Motel down the road. Why?" Brooke answered.

"That's what I thought. You need your money if you're going to make it on your own." Karen said and started to walk away, plate in hand.

"Don't you want to know why I need to make it on my own?" Brooke asked.

"No." Karen said with a smile.

"Why not? Most people do." Brooke said.

"I already know." Karen said. Brooke's eyes widened and she pulled her jacket around her tighter.

"How?" she asked with fear in her voice.

"I just do." Karen said. Brooke yanked on her jacket sleeves again.

"You need to be free." Karen said. Suddenly Brooke felt herself crying and a second her later she heard the plate land back on the table and felt Karen's arms around her. Brooke fell into Karen's warm embrace finally feeling safe and loved, she felt like a daughter with a mother, and leaning against Karen sobbing, her make up ruined and her feeling of strength gone Brooke felt the better in that moment then she ever had in 17 years of living with her mother.

"I'm sorry." Brooke said as she and Karen stood up. Karen had held her as she'd cried, rocking her back and forth and telling her things would be fine and that she was there for her.

"He hit me." Brooke sobbed. "Over and over and over and over again, almost every week he hit, again and again and again. He hit me for no reason. He left me with the bruises, even the ones that have healed a long time ago."

"Who are you talking about Brooke?" Karen asked. Brooke got the look of a deer trapped in the headlights and did just what a deer in the headlights would do. She bolted, for the second time out the door of the café and along the streets until she found herself back in front of the motel.

Brooke ran into her room and collapsed on the bed sobbing again.

Almost instinctively she grabbed the phone and dialled a number she knew off by heart.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

On the forth he picked up.

"Hello?" Brooke heard Nathan said and straight away she knew two things. He'd been asleep and it was a mistake to have rang.

"Hello? Hello? Who is this?" Nathan asked. Brooke slammed the phone down and continued to cry.

'_Great you're crying, you rang Nathan and you opened up to a stranger._' Brooke thought._ 'Try listening and thinking before you do things.'_

She curled up on bed and cried for a good hour or so before getting up and walking into the bathroom.

She turned on the shower and sat on the counter for five or ten minutes letting the room fill with steam before she took off her clothes and climbed in the shower.

After at least half an hour the hot water that had in the beginning stung now felt colder and Brooke was sitting with her knees up around her still letting the water pour over her. Slowly she stood up and turned off the shower.

Brooke got dressed in jeans a long, bright blue shirt that had long sleeves that reached her hands before pulling on a jacket and putting on warm boots. She then grabbed her bag and walked outside to face the world.

**What do you want to see?**

**Who do you want to find out first about Brooke's past and how?**

**Review dammnit!**

**Song lyric for today?**

**Well let's see!**

"**Maybe she's not quite honest with me almost all the time. Maybe I know there's someone else in her life when I climb into be with her at night. She's almost perfect. She's so close to being everything. She's almost perfect but she's not… she's not." – She's Almost Perfect – Ingram Hill!**

**A song that describes me.**

**lol!**

**NOT!**

**Later Lovers!**

**- Liza!**

**xxx-ooo-xxx!**


	15. This Damsel In Distress Can Save Her Own

**Ok I'm finally back!**

**Sorry it took so long. I keep losing my muse!**

**I took the story in a different direction then I thought.**

**I hope you like it!**

**OH ALSO!  
IMPORTANT:**

**A/N: there is some swearing in this chap!**

**Sorry if it offends but really if you've been reading this story let alone the A/N's and got this far it wont.**

**Just a warning but!**

**Chapter 15! This Damsel In Distress Can Save Her Own Ass Wonder Boy!**

Brooke had gone shopping, she hadn't bought much, hoping to save her money. She had however bought i-pod speakers. She'd been meaning to for a month or two and finally had. Also she'd bought some clothes. The day had been good, when she was in the food court of the mall she'd managed to get lost in numerous times she'd had to duck into the bathroom to avoid Karen. She'd seen her at the food court with a little girl. The girl was cute, she looked a bit like Karen, dark hair, dark eyes. She was adorable in her cute little sundress.

Brooke however didn't want to see Karen, not yet, maybe not ever. Not after the week before. She hadn't been to the café since then. She was of course craving their waffles but she wasn't sure how Karen would react to her and Brooke was afraid to face her. Instead Brooke had suffered the room service, which was crap.

Karen hadn't shown up at the Dragonfly Motel, Brooke didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing? Did that mean no one truly cared at all? Nathan hadn't rang her from the High Flyers camp, Brooke took that to mean he was having fun and didn't care anymore, she must have slipped his mind, again and again. That really did hurt her.

Brooke sighed. There was nothing else she could do she'd asked P.Sawyer, the girl at the desk if there was anywhere good to rent movies. She'd said yes and given Brooke directions. She'd also told Brooke her name was Peyton, Brooke had just nodded and smiled. She'd known Peyton wanted hers and if she'd acknowledged she knew P.Sawyer was Peyton she'd have to give it, and Brooke didn't want to.

"Ok P.Sawyer." was all she'd said and then she'd left. Brooke was comfortable with herself and happy now that she was finally free, so much so that she really didn't care what Peyton thought of her, or anyone else for that matter. But that still didn't let her go to Karen's. so maybe she did care what someone thought of her. In Karen Brooke could see the chance to have someone who was like a mother. she just wasn't sure if she deserved it.

Brooke now had rented all the scary movies she could find.

They were her hobby, at times she hated them and was scared shitless, others she loved them and couldn't wait to watch them and there were sometimes she couldn't believe how predictable and stupid they were, but she still loved to watch them. With the third kind of scary movies Brooke had a love/hate relationship, she loved to watch them even though they drove her mad. She'd often yell at the screen and berate the main characters telling them just what would happen and smiling smugly and feeling confident when it did.

Brooke lay on her stomach in her black sweat pants and her white singlet eating Chinese food from the carton as the woman on the TV screen screamed again and managed to hike her skirt up and pull her shirt down while trying to escape from the psycho killer.

"That's right hunny scream a little louder and show a bit more skin." Brooke said rolling her eyes.

"I mean it's not like you invited the guy out for coffee oh Wit you did, it's definitely not your fault he's stalked you after you stood him up for what's his ugly assed face." More sarcasm from Brooke as the woman ran across an empty field away from the city to her old abandoned house.

"God damnitt you could at least act smart and run to people couldn't you." Yet the woman on the screen didn't and ran into the old house. As she arrived she looked over her shoulder and found the killer has disappeared. The woman locked the front door and peered out the window which was when the killer decided to pounce against the window. Another scream and the woman ran further into the house. It was quiet for a moment apart from the typical horror movie music. Then the woman went into the kitchen and found the back door open.

"Oh my God let me guess you're going to lock it." Brooke sneered at the helpless woman on the screen, sure enough she did.

"And you locked it. Idiot." Brooke berated the woman on the screen. Sure enough the psycho jumped out from behind something and tried to get the woman who scream and started to run. Having a head start in would have been easy to escape out a side door but instead she ran up the stairs.

"Oh My God!" Brooke exclaimed. There was of course more screaming.

"Serves you right." Brooke thought.

Suddenly the door was burst open and a blonde guy rushed in.

"What the fuck?!" Brooke yelled as she jumped off the bed and stood with her arms at her sides.

"What is your problem buddy?" she asked glaring at the boy. The boy looked around.

"Well?" Brooke asked now with her hands on her hips. "You gunna say something?"

"I'm sorry." The boy finally managed.

"You're sorry? That's it. That's what you got? It's the best you can come up with?" Brooke raged. The boy remained silent.

"I heard screams and I thought you were in trouble." The boy explained. Brooke rolled her eyes and pointed to the TV that was still going.

"Yeah well I'm not." She said and shut it off throwing the remote onto the bed.

"Oh my God! Even if I was in danger what would you do?" she asked.

"I dunno." The boy shrugged.

"Well I suppose you didn't think that far ahead did you?" Brooke said nodding her head. She knew his type.

"What's that smirk and head nod for?" the boy asked now annoyed and changing his stance.

"Woah buddy what's the body language? You have no reason to be annoyed or pissed. I sure do, you however don't." Brooke said. "And the smirk and head nod is because I got you figured out. It's really easy actually and very obvious."

"And what do you have me pegged as then?" the boy asked.

"You're the guy who wants to save everyone, the sensitive wallflower. A regular Prince Charming. The all around good guy with a heart of gold who just wants to help. The small town hero." Brooke said.

"You don't know me at all." The boy exclaimed.

"Yeah which is what makes it slightly more creepy that you've just burst through my hotel room door." Brooke said with a slight smile.

"I already apoligised for that." The boy exclaimed slightly annoyed.

"So? It doesn't change the fact you still did it, does it?" Brooke asked.

"No, fine. Sorry… again." The boy said.

"Thank-you." Brooke nodded.

"So why do you think I'm the small town hero?" the boy asked. Brooke starred at him with a look that screamed 'Are you kidding me?'

"Forget that I don't know you. What if this was my friend's room and I thought I heard her scream?" the boy asked.

"You'd still want to save her wouldn't you?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah that's what friends do." The boy argued.

"But we're not friends, we don't even know each other." Brooke pointed out.

"I said forget that." The boy exclaimed exasperated.

"I never said I would." Brooke smiled.

"Well my point is why do you think you know 'my type'?"

"That's not exactly a point it's more a question isn't it?" Brooke pointed out smirking. She was having great fun winding this guy up.

"Fine it's a question. Will you answer it?" the boy asked.

"Prince Charming you're about as subtle as a sledge hammer and you're just as predictable as the movie." Brooke said turning the TV back on.

"Fine. You think you have me pegged then you can think that." Lucas said.

"Don't worry I will." Brooke said.

"So what's your type?" the boy asked. Brooke rolled her eyes and turned away.

"My guess is Daddy's little princess, the rich bitch who burns the plastic on her credit card before first period. School slut." The boy said. Brooke turned around her eyes wild. She was angry.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she asked. "And what the hell do you think you're doing in my hotel room?"

"I thought you had me pegged. Small town hero who wanted to save you." The boy smirked.

"Yeah well this damsel in distress can save herself so get lost Wonder Boy." Brooke sneered angrily, her arm pointing to the door.

The boy left.

"JACKASS!" Brooke yelled after him at the closed door. She mumbled some more about what an idiot the guy had been, who did he think he was barging into her hotel room and calling her a slut?

She then settled back down onto the bed and watched the rest of the movie.

It had gotten to the point where the psycho killer had the woman cornered and was about to murder her.

"And now with one great surge of energy you'll save yourself and kill him. Then you'll ring the police and he'll come back to life to try and kill you, you'll scream and kill him again, then the police will come and your lover boy will show up to protect you." Brooke said with a smug smile and waited for the scene to unfold and play out they way she'd described.

It didn't.

Instead lover boy showed up and saved the main female character it was predictable but not what Brooke had predicted.

That made her frown.

'_If you were wrong about the movie were you wrong about the boy? He's as predictable as the movie, the movie's predictable yes, but just not what you predicted. He's predictable too, but is he what you predicted?'_ the little voice inside Brooke's head asked.

"Shut up." Brooke said out loud. She then groaned as she turned off the TV and flopped back onto the bed letting her head sink into the pillows as she realised how crazy she'd just sounded. Kicking the bed spread as she lay there Brooke sighed before getting up. She walked to the bathroom and turned out her i-pod speakers before turning on the shower.

'_You don't need anyone to save you.'_ She told herself.

**Ok I didn't mean to make Brooke sound kinda stalker-ish in the beginning with Karen. It just sorta came out that way.**

**Also I bet you can guess who the blonde boy who wants to save everyone is. Too easy.**

**Well Brooke and Lucas haven't gotten off to the best start, but that's where the fun is.**

**Lol!**

**Oh and sorry I lied. I took the story in a different direction then I thought I would. But Brooke did meet Lucas! And Peyton was mentioned. I hope you're happy.**

**Baley's my fave friendship so there will definitely be some next chapter!**

**Promise!**

**Pinky swear actually so u know I won't break it.**

**Baley will be there!**

**Also Brooke and Karen mother/daughter relationship next chap when Brooke finally goes back to the café.**

**I know it was also weird and out of character kind of but I sorta like it.**

**Also I made up the movie, to my recollection there isn't a horror movie that bad. You should check out scream but. It's fricking hilarious!**

**Hehe!**

**I think Nathan's going to come back in a while. But soonish.**

**Lyrics for today:**

**I've been living in your cassette, It's the modern equivalent, Singing up to a capulet, On a balcony in your mind – Singing To Me In My Sleep – Semisonic!**

**Review for the next instalment!**

**Later!**

**- Liza!**

**xxx-ooo-xxx**


	16. Waffles Job Offers Girl Talk and a Secon

**Dum Da De Da!**

**Yay!**

**I know, oh thank-you. Oh my god! Roses! For me? You shouldn't have. Please stop. No more applause. Please I'm just like the rest of you. A god? Me? No.**

…

…

**Right where was I?**

…

…

**Here's the chapter you've been waiting for. And in advance SORRY!**

**I don't really like this chapter. Although I Baley in it is good, it just didn't reach my expectations. My laptop died along with all of this story. Even the other chapter ideas I'f written including this one.**

**(THE OTHER VERSION WAS BETTER!) then my internet was down for like a week and when it got back on my and my brother had to fight to get to use it first. He won so I watched a movie with mum and feel asleep. i'm sick!**

**Ewwwwww!**

**Anyway here it is!**

**Chapter 16! Waffles Job Offers Girl Talk and a Second Encounter!**

Brooke was up and dressed by seven and putting on make-up. Since she was 12 she'd become a pro at putting on make-up, for the first two or three months it had been to be cool and look older, but since then it had become a necessity – to cover up the bruises. Even though Brooke had escaped and had no new bruises she still had to cover up the existing ones that he'd given her before she left.

After making sure that all the bruises she could find were covered Brooke grabbed her bag and sunglasses before walking out of her hotel room.

She made sure she walked with confidence, but it was confidence she didn't have. On the outside she looked cool, calm and collected, she looked as though she didn't have a care in the world, she looked free and happy. But most of all she looked as though she was in control.

But she wasn't. On the inside the real Brooke was terrified. She was surprised she wasn't shaking. Brooke was in reality a scared and broken little girl who desperately wanted to be needed, loved and protected. She wanted to be as confident as she pretended, she wanted to be cool and calm and collected but she couldn't. She'd never be ok, no matter what she did. Brooke often wanted to crawl into bed and cry, hiding out from the world. But she couldn't do that either.

The most Brooke could do was what she'd promised herself in the mirror that morning, she was going to walk into Karen's café.

She just wasn't sure if she was going to do what she always did and pretend nothing had happened to save face.

Taking a deep breath Brooke steadied herself and pushed the door of Karen's café open and walked in. the bell above the door rang and signalled her arrival, as soon as it did Haley, who was behind the counter looked up. Then Karen walked out from the kitchen with a try full of cakes and it was then Brooke felt as though she was going to be sick. She stood there glued to the floor wanting run and almost about to.

"Oh hey Brooke." Haley said with a smile and Brooke found herself smiling tentatively back. It was as if her body was working against her, she didn't remember telling her legs to work and if she did Brooke was sure it would be to get them to carry her back to the hotel room she was calling home, instead however her legs took themselves and the rest of her body over to the stools that were placed in front of the counter where Haley and Karen were. Brooke sat on stool in between the two on the other side of the counter and waited. She wasn't sure what she was waiting for but before it could come, or maybe Karen's voice was what Brooke was waiting for because Karen began to speak.

"So Brooke I was wondering if you'd like a chance to make some extra cash, I'm a little short staffed with two girls sick and another quitting yesterday so I was hoping you could take a shift or two. You don't have to and you can leave any time you want it's just I don't think it's fair to leave Haley working all the time by herself and I'm not going to be working as many hours as I usually would because my sister's here so what do you say?" she asked.

"Do I need any experience?" Brooke asked playing with the napkin in front of her.

"No I'm sure we can teach you everything you need to know." Karen promised.

"And if I decline would you with hold the waffles from me?" Brooke asked looking up at Karen with a small smile. Haley disappeared into the back while Karen and Brooke kept talking.

"I might." Karen smiled back.

"Well then I guess I have no choice seeing as I want the waffles." Brooke said her smile widening.

"That's great. Thank-you Brooke." Karen said.

"Well then here are you're waffles." Karen said as she took the plate off Haley and set it down in front of Karen.

"Even if you didn't withhold the waffles I'd still have said yes." Brooke said and she began to eat her breakfast.

Brooke was halfway through her waffles when she thought to ask Karen when she would start.

"When do you want to start?" Karen asked.

"Whenever is ok with you. I have nothing else going on today, it seems like it's not your busiest day but so maybe you and Haley could teach me what to do." Brooke suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea. When you finish with your waffles I'll get Haley to show you how we do some things around here." Karen said. Brooke smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." She said.

An hour later Brooke was beginning to understand the routines at Karen's thanks to Haley, who she'd nicknamed Tutor Girl because she'd helped her learn how to do everything and who'd also nicknamed her Tigger because as Haley explained 'you've gotta bounce to your step. It's cute.' Brooke had smiled at that.

Karen was so nice, she didn't bat an eyelid when Brooke smashed another glass and plate sending their contents all over the floor, or when she'd given out the wrong change.

Brooke was happy, she felt like she was good at this.

It was the slow period, the clam before the store. The dull after the lunch crowd but before the dinner rush. Brooke was helping Haley wipe down the tables and counters when Karen came out with drinks for them and said they could take a break while she called Susan for a chat.

Brooke was leaning over the counter, quite comfortable as Haley sat on a stool to her left.

"And anyway so this guy barges into my room, no knocking and I'd never even seen him before in my life. And I'm like dude what the fu- dude what the hell." Brooke explained catching herself before swearing, a move to which Haley suppressed a smile.

"And anyway he's all like I thought you were in trouble." Brooke continued.

"Were you?" Haley asked.

"No it was that horror movie on. You know the boring one that a five year old could write in their sleep?"

"Horror House?" Haley asked cringing slightly. Brooke nodded.

"Yeah. I know dullsville right?" Brooke said.

"That's was so scary!" Haley exclaimed. Brooke laughed.

"You were scared of that?" she asked.

"Yeah." Haley nodded.

"Why?" Brooke asked.

"Because when that creepy guy was in that house when she went to close the door and he got her?" Haley pointed out. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Oh please serves her right everyone knows you NEVER EVER lock a strangely opened door when you're being chased by some creep." She said.

"Oh and you have experience in that area of life do you?" Haley asked with s mile.

'Yes.' Brooke thought sadly. Instead she put on a bright fake smile.

"Not really but still why do that? And why didn't she run into town where people were?" Brooke asked.

"Ok so maybe that was a bad move." Haley conceded.

"It was all bad moves. She was so stupid." Brooke said. "I mean honestly SHE invited HIM out for coffee and then SHE stood HIM up and then SHE used HIM to get that other guy jealous."

"Good point." Haley nodded.

"I could've written that easily. It was so predictable." Brooke exclaimed.

"You predicted it all?" Haley asked.

'Not the end.' Brooke thought.

"Most of it." She said out loud to Haley.

"But not all of it?" Haley asked. Brooke shook her head.

"Nah, in the end where the psycho had her cornered before he was going to do some good old fashioned slicing and dicing that she'd have like this big surg of energy and she'd save herself and kill him but then yanno after she rang the police he'd come back to life and try and kill her again but she'd kill him again while screaming again and the police would show up just a bit too late along with her lover boy." Brooke explained.

"What happened with that guy anyway?" Haley asked.

"Oh he's such a dick. I really hate him." Brooke said scrunching up her nose.

"Do you know his name?" Haley asked.

"I called him Wonder Boy if that helps you." Brooke said with a smile. Haley smiled back.

"Somehow I don't think there's going to be a Wonder Boy listed in the phone book." She said.

"Hmmmm good point." Brooke mused. "Still it doesn't matter. He was so annoying, all self righteous and arrogant, acting like he knew me and like he owned the place."

"Wow he must really be a jerk. Wonder if I know him." Haley said.

"I hope you don't Hales. I don't want to see him again." Brooke said. "He even called me a bitch and said I was a slut."

"Woah! Really?" Haley exclaimed. Brooke nodded emphatically.

"Yeah." She said. "I hope I never see him again in my whole life. Jackass."

The bell above the door sounded and Haley's head turned to look over.

"Hey Luke." She said smiling.

"Hi Hales." The voice said. Brooke knew that voice, she looked up and saw the guy who was in her hotel room.  
"THAT'S HIM!" she exclaimed.

**Yeah I know but I did apoligise earlier so can't say I didn't warn you!**

**HEY! WHO THROW THAT DAMN TOMATO?**

**First you give me roses! Good idea by the way!**

**But now tomatoes?**

**Really that was uncalled for!**

**The chapter wasn't that bad!**

**Lol!**

**I amuse myself in many small ways.**

**To my knowledge there is no horror movie quite THAT bad! Nor do I know of a movie called 'Horror House' original I know but I already said I was sick… and sorry!**

**WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE WANT FROM ME?**

**More chapter well sure I'll get right on to that after my granny nap.**

**Any ideas? I've lost mine!**

**Anything you want to see in the future?**

**I have some ideas.**

**All I'll say is Nathan will return and later there might be a need for Brooke to go back to wherever she used to live. Still haven't figured out where that is. Basically a while away ok?**

**Also she might have a run in with Damien and Rachel again? Who knows?**

**Me?**

**Maybe.**

**But it's a secret.**

**I'm really good at keeping secrets!**

**Hehehe!**

**Yes that was lie… sorta!**

**Lol!**

**Later!**

**Also this chap was for Linda! Coz she rocks my socks lots!**

**Yay!**

**Lol!**

**Lyric of today:**

"**IF you ran to the end of the earth I would catch you and you would be safe!" – The runaway – Something Corporate!**

**Later lovers I'm off for a nap!**

**- Liza!**

**xxx-ooo-xxx **


	17. MY BIRTHDAY

It's my birthday on FRIDAY! That's right this Friday.

Friday the 23rd is when I turn 18! That's right the big 1-8!

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Yes this may seem like a let down to u all waiting for the next chap but I'm working on it however my birthday comes first and is better!  
YAY!

Anyway send me really long reviews professing your love for me and this story from now till Friday and even after that but definitely on Friday!

Please?

I love you all!

In the chap I'm working on, number 17. Nathan comes back!  
YAY!

It'll all be explained!

Lyrics for today:  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR LIZA HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! 

Yay for me!

Also the song altered images happy birthday is the best!

Bye bye for now my little chickadees!

The nearly 18…

Liza!

xxx-ooo-xxx


	18. Sometimes Somehow Someone Comes To Find

**Ok so it's been so long since ****I've**** updated but it isn't my fault coz... ****I**** don't know... but ****I**** had writers block.**

**I couldn't think of how to get over the ending of the last chapter so ****I**** did what comes naturally and ignored it ****completely**

**That means ****I've**** skipped ahead about a month.**

**Relax people it's all good. I just wanted to bring Nathan back in.**

**Jake has come back from holidays.**

**Anyway Brooke's become friends with Haley, Peyton****, Jake**** and Lucas and she still works at Karen's.**

**Everything is going well in her life but she's still cautious about hanging around with**** people alone. Especially Lucas and Jake.**

**People are worried about it but they know if they do she'll get mad and leave and won't let anyone in for a week.**

**Brooke desperately misses ****Nathan.**

**Nathan came back from High Flyers to find Brooke gone.**** He's been looking for her ever since**

**Chapter 17! Sometimes Somehow S****omeone Comes To Find You!**

Brooke, Haley, Peyton, Jake and Lucas were sitting in a booth at Karen's Cafe eating fries, talking and mucking around.

"Oh yeah?" Haley joked. "Well at least I haven't had a detailed conversation with a pot plant about famous writers and ended up getting into an argument with said pot plant because apparently he had different views to the greatest authors then you. It almost came to blows Luke."

Everybody laughed.

"Yeah well that pot plant was very argumentative." Lucas joked. Everyone laughed again and then Lucas threw a fry at Haley, she retaliated and soon all five of the teens were throwing fries at each other and laughed. Brooke heard the bell above the door ring and quickly scanned her eyes to the door as she threw a fry at Lucas's head. She froze, her laughter caught in her throat and her hands had fallen to her lap. Everyone stopped laughing and mucking around.

"Brooke? You ok?" Haley asked. Brooke just continued to stare at the person who was frozen at the door. Jake, Haley, Peyton and Lucas all followed Brooke's gaze and saw a tall dark haired boy about their age standing there.

"What's going on?" Jake asked.

"Do you know him Brooke?" Peyton asked.

"Nathan." Brooke whispered. Nathan began to walk over to Brooke and Brooke stood up and walked a few steps to meet him.

"I can't believe you're here." Brooke said.

"I can't believe you are either." Nathan said and Brooke knew he was angry at her, but it was worse this time, she could tell he was hurt and confused too.

"What happened to you Brooke?" Nathan asked.

"I'm sorry Nathan." Brooke said. "I had to leave."

"Why?" Nathan asked reaching out for Brooke. Lucas, Jake, Peyton and Haley were all out of their seats and stood near Brooke. Nathan saw them.

"Who's that Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"The more important question is who are you lot?" Nathan asked. Everybody turned their eyes to Brooke.

"I have to go." Brooke said and tried to leave. Nathan went to stop her by sliding to the left and blocking her way. Lucas, Jake, Haley and Peyton all took a step forward but Nathan didn't notice, he was focusing on Brooke.

"If she wants to leave you should let her." Lucas said.

"It's all right guys." Brooke said still looking at Nathan.

"Brooke are you sure?" Lucas asked.

"It's fine." Brooke said still not looking at them.

"Brooke you don't have to be afraid." Lucas said moving further forward.

"I said its fine." Brooke yelled turning to look at him and Lucas stopped in his tracks.

"We need to talk." Nathan said. Brooke nodded.

"Ok." She said.

"Let's go outside." Nathan suggested.

"You can talk in here." Lucas said. Haley, Peyton and Jake exchanged looks about Lucas's behaviour. They knew he liked Brooke and knew that even if he did admit it and try and make a move it would end in disaster, Brooke could hardly stand to be alone with him for more than 10 minutes.

"Leave it alone Lucas. I'm fine. We'll talk outside." Brooke said pointedly and she and Nathan left.

Haley went behind the counter and began to clean it down while Peyton, Lucas and Jake all sat on stools around the other side. Outside behind the glass they could see Nathan and Brooke talking. Lucas was starring at them intently.

"You know if either of them look over you're going to have quite a time explaining yourself." Haley joked as she stood across from him.

"I'm not starring at them." Lucas said tearing his eyes away to look at Haley. Haley rolled her eyes.

"Uh-huh. I'm sure." She said.

"Fine I'm just trying to look out for her." Lucas said.

"You really are Wonder Boy aren't you?" Haley asked. Lucas looked confused.

"Look she's not stupid she said she was fine and she's obviously not in any danger. I mean look at them." Haley said. Lucas did and there was no way he could say Brooke was in any danger.

"Who is he do you know?" Lucas asked as he starred at Nathan.

"Oh my god relax Luke. You don't have any competition." Haley said and put the spray-n-wipe and there cloth under the bench.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked.

"Oh please come on. We all know you like her." Haley said.

"I don't like her... well not like that." Lucas argued.

"Sure you don't." Haley said. "Look it doesn't matter you know nothing's going to happen anyway she can hardly stand to be alone in the same room as you for more than 10 minutes."

"I don't like her like that." He said. Peyton and Jake were having their own conversation near the stereo so they weren't there to back Haley up.

"Ok fine, have it your way." Haley said.

"Even if I did it doesn't mean that as a friend I don't want to look out for her." Lucas said.

"Oh my God she's completely fine. She's probably even happy or relived that he's here. She's not in danger." Haley said stressing the point that Brooke was ok.

"How do you know she's happy he's here? She didn't seem to be when he first walked in." Lucas said.

"She was just in shock. She's missed him so much." Haley said.

"Then who is he?" Lucas asked. Haley smiled knowingly.

"I told you that you like her." She said. "It's her brother."

"Oh." Lucas nodded. That made sense, she had been missing her brother a lot.

Outside Brooke was trying to see if Dan was there.

"Is Dan here?" She asked looking around.

"No." Nathan shook his head.

"How did you find me?" Brooke asked.

"I asked around."

"Asked who?" Brooke asked crossing her arms and stepping away feeling uncomfortable.

"People at the bank, that guy you sold your car to, people at the bus depot, what's going on with you Brooke?" Nathan asked.

"I just needed to get away." Brooke said.

"From what? Was Damien bothering you again? Rachel being a bitch? Dad being a jerk-off?" Nathan asked.

'More than you know.' Brooke thought.

"I just didn't want to be that girl anymore, the one everybody looks at and whispers about. I hated being her." Brooke tried to explain.

"Ok fine but why didn't you call me?" Nathan asked. "I would've come home, I would've left with you if you wanted." Nathan said.

"I know. I didn't want to pull you away from High Flyers, that's your dream Nate... I'm not going to be the one to take it away and I'm going to fight anyone who tries. I couldn't ruin that for you... and besides it was good for me to go on my own. I got some more independence." Brooke said.

"The note Brooke? What was that all about?" Nathan asked. "It sounded like a suicide letter. I flipped out when I read it. I went crazy looking for you. It made me feel sick. I thought you were going to kill yourself." Nathan said.

"WHAT?" Brooke exclaimed. "I wouldn't do that. I couldn't."

Brooke tried to think of what she wrote in the letter to make Nathan think was she going to kill herself.

"I know, I knew even then but I couldn't help but think it." Nathan said. "I read the note over and over again trying to get it to make sense. I just couldn't, but the more I read it the more I realised you weren't going to kill yourself."

"Can we talk later?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke come on I want to talk now." Nathan said.

"But I don't." Brooke exclaimed.

"Come on Brookie please?" Nathan begged. Brooke shook her head.

"No." She said.

"Where are you staying?" Nathan asked.

"A hotel. You want to stay the night?" Brooke asked.

"Sure I'll get my own room tomorrow." Nathan said.

"You're staying?" Brooke asked.

"Are you leaving?" Nathan asked.

"No." Brooke shook her head.

"Then I'm staying until you go... then I'm gone until you are, wherever you are I'll be." Nathan said. "I wanna look after you Brooke. Mum and Dad suck without you. School sucks. I hate it. Nothing's any fun without you. I miss you."

"I missed you too." Brooke said. And Nathan reached out to hug her. T first Brooke was wary but then she realised how much she missed him and how annoyed she was that she'd left and how angry she was with Dan, Damien, Rachel, Deb and the rest of the people she'd left behind but how she was especially angry at herself. She fell into his arms and hugged him back.

"Do you want to meet everyone?" Brooke asked. Nathan looked at her strangely.

"Who is everyone?" he asked. He couldn't quite describe how he felt about his sister and the people inside. Was he afraid she'd get hurt? Definitely but it wasn't just that. Had she told them everything? Things she'd never told him? Has she replaced him with them? Were they more important than him? He couldn't help but feel jealous. How could she have started over with a new life and left him behind?

"Come on I'll introduce you." Brooke said and walked back into the cafe with Nathan following behind.

Lucas sat straight up and spun around as soon as he heard the bell above the door ring. Haley looked up from the cash register and Peyton and Jake looked over from near the jukebox.

"Guys this is my brother Nathan." Brooke said. "Nate this is hales, Peyton, Jake and Lucas."

"Hey." Haley said smiling.

"Hi." Jake said.

"Hello." Peyton said. Lucas was silent. Nathan starred back silent too.

"So are you older then Brooke?" Haley asked. Nathan looked over to her, he obviously hadn't heard her.

"Yeah, he is." Brooke nodded. "Only by five minutes but."

"You're twins?" Jake asked.

"Yeah." Brooke nodded, Nathan still hadn't said anything and Brooke nudged him, bringing him out of his trance.

"What? Oh yeah sorry." He said shaking his head to clear it. Lucas still hadn't stopped starring at him. Brooke noticed, it made her uncomfortable.

"Anyway..." she said clapping her hands together and turning to look away from Lucas, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Nathan.

"So yeah um... that's about it." Brooke finished and faked a smile, one Nathan noticed. Then the lunch rush came and Brooke went behind the counter to join Haley. Nathan shot her a confused look. Brooke grinned.

"I work here now." She said. "Shocking I know... me work my cute ass? But I do. I kinda like it." Nathan smiled at his sister.

"I'm glad." He said.

"Go sit down. I'll totally come and serve you later. Won't that be cool?" Brooke asked. Nathan smiled.

"Yeah... it would." He said and Brooke turned to look after a customer as Nathan turned to go and find a booth or table for him to sit in.

Nathan watched Brooke interact with the customers, she seemed happy... most of her bruises had faded, they all might have faded away completely, he couldn't tell. To him they were burnt into his mind forever. Was that a new one on her cheek, hidden by make-up. Nathan shook his head and looked at the menu. A few minutes later Brooke showed up and took his order.

When she brought him his hamburger and fries Brooke sat down across from him and stole a few fries.

"Hey." He said but was smiling. Brooke grinned.

"I'm hungry." She said and stole another. The lunch rush had ended and Brooke had decided to leave Haley, Peyton, Jake and Lucas over by the jukebox and come and sit with Nathan.

"So you look really happy." Nathan said. "With them.""Nate come on." Brooke said reaching out for his hand. He let her take it but didn't move at all. From over by the jukebox they heard Peyton laugh at something Jake had said and Haley gave Lucas a shove. Brooke smiled and Nathan felt replaced.

"So you're happy here?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am..." Brooke said and turned to look at him, her face fell and when she saw his expression. "Wait Nate it's not like that."

"Not like what?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan." Brooke said knowing that he was trying to pretend he wasn't affected by her new life.

"What? Relax I mean it's totally cool." Nathan said.

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked. If she thought about it he obviously wasn't and she should have seen that but she wanted desperately to believe he was ok. Nathan nodded.

"Yeah." He said. He shot a look over to Peyton, Lucas, Jake and Haley who were on the other side of the cafe.

"How long did it take you to tell them?" Nathan asked.

"What?" Brooke said.

"An hour? Did you tell them everything? Everything that took you weeks to tell me? How about the things you didn't tell me because I know there are some of those." Nathan said.

"Nathan come on. I haven't told them anything." Brooke said. "You know how long it took me to tell you and you _know_ that you are the ONLY one I trust and respect and look up to. You're only five minutes older than me but you look after me and protect me more than anyone has and I love you for that Nathan."

"Then why did you leave? If you trust me enough to look after you why didn't stay? Why didn't you tell me everything from the beginning? And why haven't you told me the things that are still secrets?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan leave it alone." Brooke said.

"Why?" Nathan asked. "Why should i have to?"

"Because i need you to." Brooke said.

"I do everything you need me to." Nathan said. Brooke shook her head.

"You do everything i want you to, this is something i need you to do. Please? Please leave it alone." Brooke begged. Nathan nodded.

"When you tell someone make sure it's me ok?" Nathan asked moving his head low so he caught Brooke's eye. Brooke smiled and nodded.

"First and foremost." She said.

"Ok then." Nathan said. He stood up and pulled Brooke up too.

"You still my little sister? Nathan asked. Brooke shook her head and Nathan starred at her.

"Better." She said. "Best friend." Nathan grinned.

"Ok then best friend." He said and hugged her.

"Isn't it weird when your best friend is your kid sister?" Brooke asked him.

"Yeah but yours is your big brother." Nathan replied.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Brooke said.

Later Brooke needed to go to the bathroom, as she left Nathan took the time to look around the cafe. It was nice, cosy, warm it had a friendly feel to it and Nathan could see why Brooke liked it. It felt used and comfortable, like it was used and lived in... like a home, better than the one they had. As Nathan looked around he noticed Lucas watching his sister. Slowly he walked over to the blonde boy and stood behind him.

"Leave her alone." Nathan said causing Lucas to jump and spin around.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked.

"I'm talking about you and my sister. Leave her alone." Nathan said. Lucas jumped up.

"What's your problem?" he asked.

"You. I'm not blind. I see the way you look at her, I'm telling you back off and leave her alone if you don't want to have to answer to me." Nathan threatened.

"Look I don't know what everyone's problem is. I'm not into Brooke like that." Lucas said trying to defend himself.

"You better not be." Nathan said.

"Even if I was it'd be her decision." Lucas said. "If I'm so obvious then why hasn't she done anything about it?"

"Because she's trying to forget about everything. She probably thinks she's imagining it. She doesn't want to deal with you." Nathan said.

"How would you know? Did she say something outside?" Lucas asked.

"Like I'd tell you. She didn't have to anyway. I can tell." Nathan said.

"You've been here five minutes." Lucas said.

"No that's how long you're been in her life. You won't be in her life for a lot longer, it's not how she is I have been and will be in it forever." Nathan said.

"We'll see." Lucas said.

"If you touch her I'll kill you." Nathan said. "I mean it."

Nathan walked away and after a while Brooke and Haley locked up, the group hung back and mucked around together but somehow Nathan and Lucas had ended up in a fight.

"I'm not going to fight with you now." Nathan said trying to walk away. He walked out into the car park and Lucas followed, the group trailed behind him.

"What's going on?" Brooke asked.

"Nothing Brooke it's fine." Nathan said. Brooke looked between Nathan and Lucas.

"Yeah Brooke don't worry nothing's wrong." Lucas said.

"I didn't ask what was wrong all i asked was what was going on." Brooke pointed out.

"Is it cool if i crash on your floor tonight?" Nathan asked Brooke.

"Of course." She said.

"Let's go." Nathan said and Brooke nodded.

"Ok." She said smiling knowing nathan wasn't one to walk away from many fights.

"So Brooke do you want to hang out and go to the movies tomorrow?" Lucas asked trying to get her to stay. Nathan was annoyed and that gave Lucas a little comfort.

"Ok, Hales, Peyton do you want to go shopping before the movies?" Brooke asked turning to the girls.

"Um... i'm working tomorrow Brooke." Haley said. "I won't be going."

"My dad comes home tomorrow from work so i'm not going and Jake has to take Jenny to a doctors appointment." Peyton said. Brooke nodded.

"Oh." She said. "Thanks anyway Lucas but i think i'll pass."

"Come on Brooke it'll be fun." Lucas pleaded. Brooke shook her head.

"No thanks. I mean Nate just got here. We should hang out." Brooke said.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked.

"She's sure." Nathan spoke up.

"How would you know? Lucas asked.

"She's told you enough times and she's my sister. Let it go she doesn't want to be around you ok?" Natahn said angrily.

"Nate come on let's go." Brooke said tugging on his arm.

"Yeah run along Nathan." Lucas mocked. Nathan clenched his fist and took a step forward.

"Come on Nate let's go." Brooke said.

"I'm just trying to protect you." Nathan said to Brooke while glaring at Lucas.

"You haven't done a very good job of it so far have you?" Lucas asked and Nathan hit him, Lucas hit back. Nathan punched him again and then Lucas hit him back.

"NATHAN!" Brooke yelled and he stopped and stepped back from Lucas who had been grabbed by Jake then.

"Let's go." Brooke said holding out her arm. Nathan nodded.

"Bye Tutorgirl." Brooke smiled.

"See ya Tigger." Haley grinned.

"Later Peyton." Brooke smiled at the blonde.

"Bye Brooke." Peyton said. Brooke looked over to Jake and Lucas and glared at Lucas, then she just looked sad for a moment before she turned away. Nathan wrapped an arm around her and she looked at his nose which was bleeding.

Peyton and Haley turned to Lucas and Jake let him go.

"What the hell was that?" Haley exclaimed. Before Lucas could explain the four teens heard a car speeding along the road and Nathan's voice yell.

"Brooke look out!"

They turned to see Nathan try to push Brooke out of the way of the oncoming car. Brooke screamed both her and Nathan were sent flying through the air.

"BROOKE! NATHAN!" yelled Peyton and Haley, Jake and Lucas were too stunned to call anything and even if Lucas had he would have only called for Brooke. They rushed over as the car sped away. Both Nathan and Brooke lay sprawled out on the ground.

"Call an ambulance." Peyton said crying, Haley was too.

"I'm on it." Jake said putting his phone to his ear.

"Oh my god." Haley cried as she knelt on the ground in between Brooke and Nathan. Lucas stood frozen above Brooke and Peyton sat across from haley also in between Nathan and Brooke starring with tears running down her face at the sight two bodies.

**OK i know it's kinda crap and rushed but i have some big plans ready to work.**

**It'll get better... just you all wait and see.**

**Tell me what you think and if there's any suggestions let me know.**

**Lyrics for today:**

_**'**__**In a flash of light, we were drunk we were having a fight and i knew i was wrong, but that doesn't mean you were right.' – 1000 Seconds – The Secret Machines!**_

**Hearts hugs kisses and love!****JESSA!**

**Xoxoxo**


	19. When I Sleep My Dreams Are Safe When I W

**Well here it is, what you've all been waiting for. I apologise for the lateness because let's face it I haven't updated in, oh try a million billion trillion gazillion years but ****i've**** been dealing just a lot of shit that some of you know about but that ****i'm**** not going to go into right now. Namely my father and his existence.**

**But that doesn't really matter right now.**

**On a happier note ****i**** have two new cousins. Lucille and Melinda!**

**They are twins, identical and are about three or four of vie weeks old or something. I really don't know but they're very cute!**

**Now that's off topic... on with the chapter...**

**Chapter 18! When I Sleep My Dreams Are Safe, When I Wake My Nightmares Aren't.**

Brooke was in a dark room she couldn't see anything.

"What did I tell you about spilling juice on the carpet?" a voice boomed. Dan. Brooke tried to run but felt like she was being held in mid-air. She couldn't move. Suddenly she was falling and landed heavily on the ground, she tried to get up and stumbled disorientated swaying as she tried to get her balance and run at the same time.

But of course he caught her, big thundering footsteps and everything shakes, Brooke tried to keep moving she really did but it was inevitable and even she knew it. He grabbed her and spun her around back to face him, the room kept spinning long after she'd stopped, the only thing not a blur of movement and colour was him. and then he hit her, hard. Almost harder than ever before. And Brooke spun again, this time down to the ground as she clutched her face. Instead of hitting the floor and feeling the floor smack into her which is what she was bracing herself fir Brooke just kept falling. Her heart caught in her throat which stopped her from screaming, she kicked and clawed trying to find something to hold on to anything at all, but she couldn't, she just kept falling. The cold air rushed around her until suddenly she landed and wished she was still falling.

The pain was unbearable.

"It's 12:30 your curfew was midnight." Dan yelled and hit her again. She fell down and after a moment tried to pull herself up. Dan grabbed her by her hair and yanked her to her feet.

"Stupid bitch." He berated her and hit her again, this time she didn't fall down but turned away from him, only to find he was standing right in front of her again.

"You're pathetic." He told her and shoved her to the side falling headfirst onto the ground. Brooke cried out in pain but knew it would only make it worse. Dan kicked her in the stomach and then continued kicking her, Brooke tried to escape and rolled over clutching her stomach but that just made Dan kick her in the back. Finally he stopped and stood there, waiting to see what she'd do. Brooke slowly stood up, she was doubled over in pain but tried to stagger away from Dan praying it was over but knowing it wasn't.

"Where do you think you're going you little slut?" Dan boomed at her. She hadn't moved more than 20 steps. Dan was still standing where he had been before. Brooke stoped but didn't answer or turn around. There was no right answer and she was in too much pain.

"Answer me." Dan yelled at her and Brooke felt his footsteps and then she was spun around to find Dan's hollow eyes. Brooke had never felt anything else like it in all her life. When she looked into her eyes she felt her soul being sucked away. When he beat her that was fine compared to what she felt when she was forced to look into his eyes. Brooke almost shuddered but she restrained herself. The pain of standing was getting to her and she still hadn't answer Dan which seemed make him even angrier than he was already. His hand wrapped around her throat and pushed her into the wall to the left of them harder than ever before. Brooke felt all the air leave her lungs and because Dan was chocking her she couldn't get any air back into her lungs. She struggled against Dan and tried to get him to release her. She clawed her nails at his hands that were still around her throat as her chest felt like it was on fire. She kicked and kicked but all that happened was her felt hitting the wall lifelessly with dull thuds. She was now at least three feet off the ground and Dan was still choking her. Just when she thought she was going to pass out and die he grinned at her which made her blood run cold. She was terrified.

"Goodbye for now Brooke my dear. I'll be seeing you soon." Dan said and then threw her like a rag doll down the stairs. Brooke tried to scream and she bashed and bounced her way down the stairs before landing in a heap at the floor. she felt herself slipping away into oblivion. Brooke lay there not moving wishing the pain away. Then there was nothing but blackness until voices stirred her from the heap on the floor.

"Come On Brookie!" a voice yelled. Brooke woke up to find herself lying on rough wooden planks. She looked around and saw she was outside lying on a jetty. She stood up and realised she was at a lake, the voices that had been calling to her were Haley, Nathan, Peyton, Jake and Lucas. Haley was in the water swimming, Nathan was standing at the end of the wharf and he jumped in wetting Peyton and Jake who were lying together in a small row boat over to the far right and Lucas came up behind her.

"Hey Pretty Girl." He said smiling and he wrapped his arms around her. It was funny, she didn't mind at all.

"Are you guys coming in or what?" Haley yelled from the water.

"But I'm not wearing my swimmers." Brooke pointed out looking down not expecting to see herself wearing bright green bikini.

"What are you taking about B?" Peyton called out from the boat.

"Oh my God. Jenny is so cute!" Brooke called back noticing the child in between Peyton and Jake.

"And she loves her Auntie Brookie." Jake called out teasing.

"She's very pretty, she has such good taste in people the little cutie." Brooke said.

"Thank you Brooke but quit using my child as an excuse to stay out of the water." Jake called out.

"I am not but you two are. That's unfair." Brooke argued.

"We're allowed." Peyton called back laughing.

"Come on Brooke are you coming in or not?" Nathan called.

"Why should I?" Brooke called.

"Coz you want to don't you Tigger?" Haley yelled.

"Yeah. Alright I'm coming in." She took Lucas' hand and they both ran off the wharf and jumped into the water.

The cool liquid enveloped her and she felt happy, she grinned and tried to swim to the surface but found she couldn't. She began to panic, she was going to die, drown here. She couldn't breathe. Brooke began to thrash and kick her arms around wildly trying to break free of the murky depths of the water and escape to the surface. She needed to breathe.

Why couldn't she breathe? What was happening?

Brooke screamed but felt something in her throat choking her and the last bubbles of air disappeared. Brooke kept trying to scream and finally there was light and pain. So much of both, there were bright lights blinding her and she was in pain everywhere. People were touching her, grabbing at her.

"GET OFF ME!" Brooke screamed and jerked away trying to get the people off her. She didn't know who they were, for a terrifying moment she thought they might have been Damien or Dan but she was slightly calmed by the strange unknown faces. She still didn't want them touching her.

"STOP IT!" she yelled again but they held her tighter. She couldn't make out all of what they were saying, just words.

'Calm' 'relax' 'ma'm' 'hospital' 'accident' 'hit-and-run' 'coma' 'pain' 'morphine' 'stop struggling'

Brooke shook her head, none of it made sense.

"NO! STOP TOUCHING ME!" she yelled again and trashed her body, slowly the hands left go of her and she stopped moving. Most of the people filed out of the room except a nurse and a doctor.

"Who are you?" Brooke asked.

"My name's Susie." Susie said.

"Where am I?" Brooke asked.

"You're in a hospital." The doctor said.

"Where's Nathan?" Brooke asked her voice extremely hoarse and her throat felt as though it was on fire.

"You've just had a breathing tube removed try not to talk too much ok dear?" The woman asked and Brooke felt angry, why was she being patronised?

"I want to talk to Nathan. Where's Nathan?" Brooke asked again.

"You can see him after you answer some questions for me." The doctor said and Brooke hated her already.

"I want to see my brother." Brooke screamed even though her throat burned.

"Stop screaming or else you'll do some damage to your throat.""Then let me see my brother." Brooke demanded.

"You have to answer these questions first." The doctor told her.

"I don't want to I want to see my brother." Brooke said upset. The doctor went to leave.

"When you're ready to answer my questions you can see your brother when we're done." She told Brooke from the door.

"Fine just hurry up. I want to go see Nathan." Brooke said impatiently.

"So do you remember what happened to you?" The doctor asked her and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Yes." She said in a tone that scream 'DUH!'. "We... we were..." and she stops. She doesn't know. She doesn't remember. "Nathan and Lucas were fighting, Lucas was being a jackass. Nathan hit him but then we were going home and... I don't know. Was there an accident? Did we drive? Were we in a crash?"

"No you were in a hit and run." The doctor said.

"What?" Brooke asked shocked. "Where's Nathan? How is he? Is he ok? Oh my God is he dead? Is that why you won't let me see him?"

"No he's alive, he's in a coma." The doctor said.

"WHAT!?" Brooke screamed ignoring her throat.

"Calm down." The doctor said.

"I want to see him now. Right now and I don't care what you say." Brooke said.

"Ok then fine." The doctor said and then she arranged for Brooke to visit Nathan.

Brooke had tried to prepare herself for the fact that Nathan would be unconscious but when she actually saw it she started to cry.

"Nathan come on wake up." she said as she stood over him. He didn't do anything at all.

"Wake up Nathan." She demanded but still he lay there unmoving.

"Damn it Nathan wake up already this isn't funny. It's mean. Stop screwing around already. You're scaring me!" Brooke yelled at him and tried to shake him. She knew it was useless even as she was doing it and knew nothing would come of it. She knew she was going to be pulled away from him even before the nurse grabbed her and sat her firmly into the hard cold plastic chair beside Nathan's bed and gave her a lecture.

"Now we've called your parents and they're on their way." The nurse said.

"What?" Brooke asked and felt all the warmth leave her body. It felt as though someone and thrown her in an ice bath.

"I said your parents are coming." The nurse repeated and Brooke got up and bolted out of Nathan's room, she ignored the nurse calling after her and just kept running. She had no idea where she was going but knew if she stopped running he'd find her and she'd die.

Dan was coming, she had to run, she had to hide... she had to survive.

Something she knew how to do very well, it was the living part of life she had trouble with often.

**What do you think?**

**Long wait for something as shit as that?**

**Well yes but please try and say it sucked nicely.**

**Lyrics for today:**

**Let us die young or let us live forever, We don't have the power but we never say never" – Forever Young – Youth Group**

**I watched an episode of the OC last night. the New Years Eve one,. God ****i**** loved that show.**

**Ryan and Marissa were made for each other. But then she went and died and the show just plain sucked after that.**

**Anyway that's just totally off topic here again now isn't it?**

**Not the point!**

**REVIEW!**

**Tell me what you want. If ****i**** was Barbra Eden or Jeanie your wish would be my command but coz ****i'm**** not it's not.**

**Deal with it.**

**Review, tell me what you want and we'll we what ****i**** can do.**

**Liza!**

**xxx-****ooo****-xxx**


End file.
